Beyblade with a twist
by Angelthefiredragon
Summary: Not good with summarys yet - just read it to see what happens. Not sure what rating to put yet will change it as time goes on. Changed to T for insinuating scenes. once i figure out how to upload new chapters i will. xD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own beyblade or any of its affiliates all OC are copyrighted to me

Meetings

The cloaked figure jumped down from the tree and walked casually up to the old factory where the Bey-Sharks used as a hideout.

Walking right up to the main door, banging on it three times waiting for it to open.

'Password?' Came a voice from inside.

'Beast.' Replied the figure.

'Open the door for our second in command.' The voice echoed in the empty alley.

As the door opened the cloaked figure slipped in and the door shut with a snap.

'Number three?' Commanded the voice.

'Sir?' he asked appearing out of nowhere.

'Is the boss here yet?' The figure asked, pushing a look of hair back underneath the hood of the cloak.

'No sir. Shall I report to you instead?' he asked.

'No. Wait for the boss to arrive.'

'Yes sir.' He waited for his next orders.

'Go away. I'll be in the office until the boss gets here.' The figure walked up the stairs to the office door.

When the figure got to the top it turned round looking over the hideout.

The factory was a mess of people training, laughing and in some cases sleeping.

The hideout itself was cold, damp and derelict as it had been for the five years since they'd moved into it.

They had managed to get rid of the broken glass in no time at all with minimal injuries, along with unnecessary equipment.

As the figure opened the office door another bang on the main door made everyone freeze.

Hearing the obligatory question, the figure turned in the spot to look down as the voice of the boss answered.

The main door was open and shut so quick he must've been right by the door, thought the figure.

'Number three?' he followed the figure in calling for his third.

The figure watched talk and then saw three point towards the office.

'Up there already? Ok off you go or you'll never be able to beat me.' He winked at number three.

The boss looked up at the figure and walked up the stairs.

'Why is it, number two,' he said as he came up the stairs towards number two, 'that I always arrive after you?'

'I don't know boss,' number two said, opening the office door. 'Maybe because I'm quicker than you?'

The boss smiled. 'Get in here my friend.'

'Yes boss.' Number two followed him inside.

It was the same routine all the time when the boss actually turned up.

Number two shut the door and locked it as the boss turned on a light.

'You can put your hood down now Angel.' Said the boss, doing it for her, his hand lingering on her hair.

'Stop it Kai.' She pulled her hair into a ponytail, a lock escaping and framing her face.

Kai looked at her. Her brown soft hair, her green eyes and her mouth in serious mode.

He looked at her tattered cloak. 'Surely they give you new cloaks?'

'Nope we're supposed to keep these tidy.' She answered sitting down, grabbing some work to do.

He frowned. 'Hmmm.' Shoving his hand through his grey spiky hair in frustration, folding his arms over his chest.

'You ask me every time. And my answer is always the same.' She looked at him, his tribal tattoo's on his face pointing towards his lips, his red eyes staring at her intently.

'I know,' he said sitting down on the edge of her desk. 'I worry is all.'

'Kai, you should know more than anybody that I can look after myself.' She said crossing her arms.

He moved so he was sat right in front of her on the desk, moving the papers to one side.

'And you, Angel,' he dabbed her nose with a finger, 'should know I worry because I-'

'Boss! Number two!' came the voice of three up the stairs. 'Panther alert!'

Angel was out the door first, hood up, hand in pocket clasping her launcher, shouting orders.

Kai sighed to himself, they never have time for themselves any more.

'_If you only revealed yourselves then there wouldn't be a problem.'_ Said his Bit-Beast Dranzer from inside his pocket.

'It would make even more problems Dranzer.'

'_If you say so Kai.'_ Dranzer said with a sigh as Kai walked out of the office to see what the problem was.

Everyone in he hideout was in a hurry, going to their places so they would not be reprimanded by Angel or himself.

At the sight of their boss the Sharks hurried along even faster as Angel continued to give out orders from the top of the stairs.

Standing next to her, he glanced sideways at her left hand and the launcher there.

'Report.' He said calmly, looking away from her.

'Sir, it appears a number of Panthers are in the vicinity.' She stopped and looked around the quiet hideout. 'Everybody except me is in position.'

'Well then get into position two. Lets not disappoint these Panthers.'

She disappeared down the stairs and into the shadows.

'_Leopold says that Angel is upset about something but wont tell him what.'_ Said Dranzer from kais pocket.

'That's unusual. Ask him if it was before or after our interrupted conversation that she was most upset.'

'_After which means-'_

'She is upset with me.' Kai sighed then pushed the problem to one side to deal with this one first.

Pulling Dranzer and his launcher out he also got into position just inside the door, ready on the attack.

Soon enough whispers were heard from outside.

'Are you sure it was round here?' asked one voice.

'Positive number five.' Round here is where the boss said it was.' Said a slightly deeper voice.

'Ok number two if you say so.' Said a third voice.

'Be quiet all of you,' said the second voice, 'or they'll hear you coming.'

Right on cue Angel jumped quietly onto the roof to scout the group.

'_Ten of em.'_ Said Dranzer, relaying Angels words. _'Not exactly in a good ambush formation but ah well.'_

Kai was watching as all of a sudden Angel fell off of the roof.

'Did I get their sleepy lookout?' said a different voice from outside. The group laughed quietly.

'I think so. If the lookout was asleep it's likely they're all asleep.' Said the number two.

'Is she ok Dranzer?' Kai asked, noticing that Angels frame wasn't moving from where she'd landed on the floor.

'_Leopold says she's knocked out cold. They took her by surprise. Gave her a nasty hit to the head with a Blade. He's absolutely furious with who ever it was.'_

'Ok, tell him to calm down, because we need him for battle.'

Kai motioned with his hand for the main door to be opened and as soon as the gap was wide enough he stepped out to greet the Panthers.

'Good evening, gentlemen.' He said calmly. 'This is Shark territory and you just knocked down one of my lookouts.' He put his hands in his trouser pockets. 'May I ask what you're doing here, Panthers?'

'_Angels woken up and says now who's worrying who?'_ Said Dranzer as the Panthers all looked at their number two for orders.

He smiled as he looked at Kai. 'Where's your second Kai? She afraid of us Panthers or something?'

Angel suddenly landed right in front of Kai, launcher pointed towards the panthers.

'How dare you call our boss by his name.'

Kai put a hand on her shoulder. 'Easy now Shark.' He continued to stare at the Panthers. 'Now, now Kyle. There's no need to address me by name is there?'

One of the Panthers blades was in the air and just as quickly Kai saw the flash of white that was Angel's Leopold speeding towards the offending blade.

In her ear he whispered. 'To finish what I was saying earlier. I worry because I love you.' Out loud he said, 'I take it you can take care of these kittens?'

'Sir.' It was an answer and an acknowledgement as Kai walked back into the base.

Leopold was finished a few minutes later. The Panthers second was strong but to Leopold it was like going up against one of the twenty something Sharks.

Angel whistled and a group of Sharks appeared to take the group to their cell in the base.

Leopold landed in her hand still spinning as she went back into the base.

Looking at Three, not needing to ask her question, he pointed towards the office as he supervised guards for the hostages.

She walked up the stairs ad into the office, locking the door as usual.

'What did you say?' she asked Kai after a few minutes of staring.

'That I love you, Angel.' He smiled. 'That's why I care so much.' He leaned back on his desk.

'But we've only been together,' she paused to think, moving her hood off again.

'On and of we've been together two years.' He said matter-of-factly.

Angel stared at him, his smile making her heart skip a beat. 'How have I put up with you for so long?' She asked, closing the gap between them.

'Well,' said Kai. 'There's the fact that I'm charming and handsome-' whatever he was about to say was silenced as she kissed him.

When they came up for air she said, 'I love you too Kai. Have done for a while.'

'Oh did I get as far as the fact that I'm a fantastic kisser?' His smile even broader now.

'No, I don't think so.' She grinned cheekily. 'Fancy proving it?'

'I thought I already had.' Kai said pouting slightly.

'You have Kai.' She looked away and sighed. 'It's just been so long since we had a chance to be ourselves.' She turned towards the door showing him her back.

'I know Angel.' He said wrapping his arms around her. 'It's like I was telling Dranzer, if we announce ourselves it'll cause a lot of trouble, for both of us.'

'Not to mention my brother would kill you.' She sighed and turned round. 'And I can look after myself thank you.'

'I know you can. It's me I'm worried about.' She looked at him. 'If someone hurt you to get to me I don't know what would happen.' They touched foreheads.

'You'd get the gang to help, not to mention Gin of the Gale.' She laughed. 'Nothing can stop you guys for long.'

Angels pager went off underneath her cloak.

'Every time.' Said Kai. He gave her a kiss as he put her hood up for her. 'Better go see what the big boss wants.'

'He can wait for a few minutes.' She smiled kissing him again breaking off as her pager beeped at her. 'Must be urgent.'

'Must be.' He watched as she checked it and saw her eyes widen. 'Go. It must be bad to shock you like that.' He gave her a quick kiss then pushed her towards the door. 'Go via Panther territory and drop a message off first please.'

She took it off his desk and was gone in an instant.

He had a bad feeling about it but wasn't gonna say that to her. She knew the Panthers were dangerous.

Angel left the hideout silently making sure no one saw her leave.

Jumping into the nearest tree she climbed to the top to see the layout of the area, not that she needed to. It was habit now.

Instead of going the way she came, she went deeper into the industrial area, running along rooftops and jumping from tree to tree.

As she got closer to the Panther base she removed her hood and went into the alley.

'Hey you!' said a Panther from the roof. 'Get lost.'

She looked up pretending to be scared. 'I was told to deliver a message to the leader of the Panthers.'

'Who's it from?' replied the lookout.

'All he said was that he was a Shark.'

She heard the lookout mutter to himself and smiled.

The door opened and she was escorted inside the base.

It was a lot like the Sharks base but it smelt worse.

'Get number three and tell him to come here quick.'

A Panther ran off on his errand as the office door opened.

'What do we have here boys?' he smirked

'A messenger from the Sharks boss.' Said one of her escorts.

'Bring her up here then. I want to hear this message.'

'_I don't trust this guy.'_ Growled Leopold.

'Neither do I. Tell Metal-Drigger I'll be there ASAP.'

'_I did. He says to hurry.' _ Leopold was worried now.

'Ok messenger. Spill.' Said the Panther leader as the door was shut.

Angel lifted her hood and smiled at his look of recognition. She read the message from Kai.

'The leader of the Sharks sends his regards and says nice try on the ambush, shame it didn't work. We now have ten of you people and are wondering how best to dispose of them.' She took a breath. 'If you want them returned plead in front of the Gang Leader himself as they ventured onto my territory and by now you should know the rules.'

'Me? Plead in front of the Gang Leader? Does he think I'm weak?' The Panther leader was over come with rage.

'Hey don't shoot the messenger.' She turned round to leave. 'Boss will want a response soon.'

Angel left her good once again draped across her shoulders, her escorts leading her outside.

'A response?' shouted the leader. 'Here's a response. Get her she's a Shark!'

'Leopold disappear.' Her pocket lightened as he went to warn Gin and Kai.

She quickly loaded her other beyblade onto the launcher and shot it at the leader.

The blade grazed his cheek as he turned away from it and spun to the floor attacking his feet.

'It's no good Shark.' He called. 'You are out numbered.'

'Maybe.' Said Angel calmly fending off her attackers. 'But not out-skilled.'

Her blade jumped down as one of her attackers went at her with his launcher.

The launcher was just about to hit her head when the silver of her blade knocked it away.

'Give it up Panthers. I have help arriving soon.' She thought to herself.

'_Angel Gin is gonna be a while.'_ Her Leopold said from somewhere in the city. _'I'm on my way to Kai now. Hold on.'_

'Easy for you to say.' She grunted. 'You haven't got a load of Panthers on your back.'

'_Then summon the dragon.' _ Leopold said.

'She is for emergencies only.' Her silver blade was going everywhere trying to defend her.

'_Wouldn't you say this WAS and emergency?' _He asked slightly confused.

'Fine now get spinning to Kai. I don't know how long I can last.'

Leopold chuckled. _'Almost there.'_

Angel decided in that moment that she'd hurt him for laughing at her.

'Wiroth!' she shouted and the once silver blade sparkled in the centre casting a golden glow.

Wiroth emerged, wings unfolded, her silver scales reflecting the moon.

She roared at the shocked Panthers, swiping their blades away with her claws.

'Forget the beast.' Shouted the leader. 'Get the girl! The Girl!'

Some of the Panthers attempted to grab her from the back, but were thwarted by Angel as she kicked and punched them. Who knew that her Grandfathers training would pay off?

All of a sudden there was a pain in the back of her head as a Panther hit her. The world went black and Leopold roared his anger somewhere in the city.

I dont mind if the review are good or bad but this is just to see if i should keep going or not ..... theres plenty where this came from

p.s. this is the first fanfic ive uploaded xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own beyblade or any of its affiliates all OC are copyrighted to me

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Dreams

Angel climbed up the mountain to her favourite spot. The city was spread out in front of her, she loved this view.

She was high eough up for there to be snow around her but she didnt get cold at all, if anything she was warmer here.

She looked at her watch and smiled. Ten o'clock in the morning. Somewhere her lazy brother Tyson was in school, though he was probably asleep as usual.

Angel liked having no school. Working was much more fun, especially when her boss gave her the day off.

Her boss, Mr Dickinson (or Mr D for short) tutored her as well as pay her for all the "tasks" she did.

The last task was easy. Infultrate the Shark Gang and get them to accept her as a member. Angel had even gone so far as to rank number ten, which was good for a "beginner" such as her.

More snow started to fall which meant it was time to go or possibly get caught in a freak blizzard.

Angel was a quarter of the way back down when the blizzard suddenly sprang up.

'Now I'm in trouble.' She thought, teeth chattering and wrapping her coat round tighter.

Recklessly, she carried on, knowing where the path was due to her many trips up the mountain.

Halfway down, she stopped, shaking snow from her eyes.

There, in front of her, was a snow Leopard.

'What's a creature like that doing in this country?' she asked herself. 'Am I hallucinating?'

She stepped forward a pace and the Leopard growled, showing its teeth.

'Nice kitty,' she said to the Leopard, holding up her hands. 'I'm not going to hurt you.' She took another pace forward.

'Who are you calling kitty?' asked strange male voice. 'I'm surprised you can see me. Not many can.' There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Who's there?' Angel called, ignoring the leopard for a minute. 'Show yourself.' She looked round herself.

'Idiot.' Said the voice with annoyance. 'I'm right in front of you.'

Angel looked forwards and saw only the leopard.

'Very funny.' She said to the voice. 'There's only a leopard in front of me.'

It was only then she realised that the voice had been inside her mind.

'I am the Leopard.' Said the voice calmly.

'Prove it.' She challenged staring the leopard down.

It stopped growling and padded silently towards her, eventually sitting down and holding out a paw to her.

'My name is Leopold. Nice to meet one who can see me.'

Angel took the offered paw and shook it.

'Angel Raven Granger. Pleasure is mine. She was shocked that she used her code name.

Mr D had told her a story about how Leopold the Season of Winter Bit-Beast lived in the mountain. According to her boss he talked only to those he wished to form a lifelong bond with.

'I'm guessing, by that look on your face, that you have heard of me before.'

Angel nodded, unable to speak, the cold snow biting at her face.

Leopold tilted his head looking at her, then stood up and started to walk off. 'We will meet again I feel.' He said, calmly walking into the blizzard.

It would be another hour before Angel's grandfather found her, half-buried in snow. He thanked god himself that she was still alive.

The dream changed, it was one year on from her meeting with Leopold.

She was the second in the Sharks now as well as one of Mr D's best workers.

Walking into the office, she saw Kai sat there in his chair cleaning Dranzer.

'Boss,' she said calmly. 'Did you not go home?' she asked, standing opposite him on the other side of the desk.

'Why do you ask?' he asked without looking up from his task.

'Well it's unusual for you to be here before me.'

He sighed, standing up and looking at her. 'Have you locked the door?' he asked walking around his desk.

'Of course boss.' She glanced at the door quickly to make sure that she had.

'Well,' said Kai slowly. 'I've been thinking.' He looked at Angel thoughtfully. 'Why don't we go catch a movie one day? Just the two of us?'

Angel lowered her hood, her cheeks slightly pink.

'Like a date?' she asked, trying not to let her surprise show in her face or her voice.

'Yes a date.' Kai said plainly. 'How about it?'

'Erm,' she thought about it for a few seconds. 'Ok.'

The dream ended there as Angel woke up. Hearing voices nearby she didn't dare move and pretended to still be unconscious.

'Is she awake yet?' Asked one voice.

Angel heard footsteps coming towards her and stayed still.

'Nope. They hit her pretty hard though.' Said the one whose feet she'd heard.

There were three bangs above her, then a questioning voice and then she heard the main door opening.

'_Angel where are you?'_ Leopold asked, sounding like he was nearby.

'Basement I think.' She opened an eyelid a fraction. 'Yup definitely the basement. Who else is with you?'

'_Well Kai obviously and also the leader of the Eagles is here. Kai went and got him.'_ Leopold chuckled.

'Tell Kai where I am.'

'_He knows.'_ Said Leopold. _'Him and the Eagle are talking to the Panther.'_ He growled suddenly. _'The Panther just called Kai a liar.'_

Angel chuckled to herself, Kai wouldn't like that at all.

A commotion upstairs made her guards nervous and the rapid footsteps of three people put them on edge as they drew closer to the basement.

The door slammed open and her guards gasped.

'Now who's lying?' she heard Kai say. 'And she's not even awake yet.'

Angel stirred, faking waking and rolled over to see what was going on.

'Boss, what are you doing in my room?' she heard Leo chuckle and realised she was probably laying it on too thickly.

'Number Two we are not in your room.' He winked at her, a sign she was doing well.

'Then where am I? The last thing I remember is going to sleep.'

'Open this door.' Kai commanded, pointing at one of the guards.

'Do as he says.' Said the other man, Angel guessed was the Gang Leader.

The main Panther looked nervous. He had a right to. When she got out of here Leopold was gonna kick his butt.

A clang bought her back from her own little world of butt-kicking as the door slid open and Kai walked in.

He was smiling at her, his eyes twinkling.

'Two are you ok?' he asked crouching down.

'Aye sir. Bit of a headache but I have my sense back now.' She sat up and realised her cloak had gone. 'My-'

'Where is her cloak?' came a new voice from the main door.

'Exactly what I was about to ask.' Said Kai standing up, pulling Angel with him. 'You took your time Gin.'

'Well my boss had a few things he needed sorted.' He took a spare set of armour out of his cloak and passed them to Angel. 'Your armour I believe.'

She turned her back, clicking the various pieces into place then turned back round.

'This is the first time I've forgotten it, Gin, and you know it.' She said poking her tongue out at him.'

'Well the one time you forget it is the one time you got a knock on the head.' He laughed. Then quickly looking at the lead Panther he said. 'My boss is very unhappy with you at the moment, George.'

The lead Panther glared at him fit to kill.

'Your boss isn't in charge of any of the gangs.' He managed to get out.

Angel and Gin laughed at the same time and it even made the lead Eagle laugh.

'It's our boss that keeps you hidden Panther.'

'He also has operatives in each one so he can keep an eye on you and to look for possible talent.' Said Gin.

Angel turned to Kai suddenly. 'Where're my blades?'

Leopold shot into view as Wiroth followed lazily.

'Right there.' Said the Lead Eagle laughing.

'Ok.' Said Gin, clapping his hands together. 'Time to go methinks.' He stared at Kai. 'I want a word with you later. Goodbye Eagle.' He nodded then looked the Lead Panther up and down as he said. 'Don't go hurting any more messengers now George.' And he walked up the stairs, Angel following quickly behind him.

'I'm leaving as well.' Said the Lead Eagle. 'The council shall hear of this. Shark keeps the men he caught as they trespassed. His second was only a messenger.'

'Yes sir.' Said the Lead Panther.

'Head Shark lets go.' He said motioning for Kai to go ahead of him up the stairs.

Outside the hideout Kai sighed.

'He's been trouble ever since he became the leader.' He said looking at the Eagle as they retraced their steps.

'Yes he has.' The Lead Eagle responded. 'Still the council will decide what to do.' Noticing the look on Kai's face he added. 'Don't worry, he'll get punished.'

'It's not that.' Said Kai, trying not to laugh. 'My second is probably already planning revenge.' He couldn't keep it in and laughed.

The gang leader waited for Kai to stop before saying, 'yes about that. If she does anything, she will also be punished. Just not as severely.'

After a while they went in different directions to their homes. Kai wished he didnt have to.

He expected his grand father, Voltaire Hiwatari, to be awake as it was still early.

Sneaking in through the front door he raced quietly to his room where laying on the bed he fell asleep.

The next morning he had just come back form his shower, when a tapping noise at his door caught his attention.

'Yes?' he called, sure it was a servant, he opened the door.

'Master Kai. There is a young lady at the main door for you.' he smiled knowing the answer already.

'What's her name?' he asked, just in case.

'A Miss Angel Granger Sir.'

'Tell her I will be with her as soon as possible. In the mean time make her comfortable.'

'Yes sir.' The servant went off to do as he was told as Kai got dressed in some clean clothes.

As he walked downstairs towards the main door, he gave Dranzer a once over then put him in his pocket.

'Kai Hiwatari what have I told you about not looking where your going?' Came Angels voice.

He looked up at her as she stood up from the chair she was sat on.

'Why the look of shock?' she asked, frowning slightly.

'You're in a dress.' he said simply.

'Oh do you like it?' She twirled, the white summer dress made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.

'It's …. you're …' he stammered, trying to talk normally.

Angel giggled and Kai smiled. 'Shall we go for our picnic now? It's such a nice day.'

'Yeah, sure, ok.' he said, opening the door and letting her through first.

A bang woke him up from his dream, but he didn't care. He heard the slow breathing of Angel next to him and marvelled at her stealth.

Turning over he noticed she had her back to him, so, putting his arm around her, he fell back asleep, his dream girl asleep next to him.

sorry if it's too long but i tend to gave this huuuuge imagination that will not stop xD R+R if u want to that is.

Angelfiredra


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own beyblade or any of its affiliates all OC are copyrighted to me

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Departures

Kai woke up next morning to his grand fathers voice yelling at a maid to wake him up.

Opening his eyes he was glad to see Angel still there.

'Angel, Voltaire's on the warpath again, you'd better go.' When she didn't move, he smiled. 'Ok, your choice.'

He got up and changed from the clothes he'd slept in the day before.

As he put his top on, Angel snaked her arms around him from behind, hugging him to her.

'Why is he on the warpath?' she asked, letting go of him and walking to the mirror.

'I don't know.' Said Kai shrugging into his top. 'Could be any number of reasons knowing my grandfather.' He watched as she tidied her hair into a ponytail.

'Thank you for coming yesterday Kai.' she said suddenly, turning to him and smiling.

'We've talked about this Angel.' he said walking over and hugging her. 'I did it because I love you.'

'I love you too,' replied Angel as she cuddled into him.

'But?' said Kai, noticing the tone.

'Mr Dickenson is sending me to check the other BBA headquarters.' She said sadly.

'How long will you be gone?' he asked, tilting her head up so he could see her eyes filled with tears.

'How ever long it takes me to do it. Two weeks minimum.' She started to cry now and Kai held her tightly.

'Master Kai?' called a voice from the corridor.

'Yes?' he answered, not letting go of Angel.

'Master Voltaire would like you to join him at the breakfast table right away.' The maid said, scared.

'Tell him I'll be there in five minutes.'

'Yes sir.' and the footsteps retreated.

'When do you leave?' he asked, running his hand over Angel's cheek.

'Tomorrow evening. I'm going to America first then making my way back via London, Europe, Russia,' Kai started. 'China, Australia and then back here.'

'He's sending you to Russia?' Kai let go of her, crossing his arms.

'Don't get angry Kai. It's just a quick stop at each place. Most of the time I'll be travelling.' She grabbed her new cloak. 'Gin will be with me the whole time.'

Kai felt a bit better at those words. Gin was ok.

The bedroom door burst open as Voltaire Hiwatari opened it.

'Kai come and eat.' He stared at the two. 'Miss Granger nice to see you again.'

'And you sir.' She replied. 'I'm sorry for not announcing my arrival and also for keeping Kai from his breakfast.'

'That's perfectly all-right. Would you like to join us?'

Kai stared at his grandfather. 'She has to go Grandfather.'

'Such a shame. Next time then.' He smiled at her as she opened a window and jumped into the tree opposite.

'How long was she here?' Voltaire asked, not looking at his grandson.

'She was there when I woke up. She'd had a rough day.' Kai stared at the open window.

'Well let us go for breakfast, things need to be discussed.'

'Yes sir.' he said, following Voltaire downstairs.

Angel jumped from tree to tree, finally landing in her back yard.

Taking off her cloak, she walked into the house and into the kitchen.

'Heya Angel.' Said Daichi as she sat down at the table.

'Daichi.' She said, helping herself to toast. 'Where're Tyson and my grandpa?'

'In the do-jo of course.' he said, wolfing down food. 'Your breakfast is in the oven.'

She got up and took her breakfast carefully out of the oven.

'Thanks.' She said, sitting down again.

'Hey sis,' Said Tyson walking in, grandpa right behind him.

'Tyson. Grandpa, thank you for my breakfast.' She got up and washed her plate. 'I need a shower before I go to work.'

She walked off and the boys looked at each other.

An hour later, she had packed her things ready for the next day when her phone went off.

'Hello, Angel here.' She said, expecting it to be Mr D.

'Hey it's Kai. My grandfather would like you to join us for dinner.' He sounded annoyed.

'Where and when?' she asked, wondering what was going on.

'We'll pick you up at eight o'clock. Grandfather's treating us it seems.'

'Ok I'll be ready. Love you.' she said, slightly anxious.

'Love you too.' and he hung up.

She opened her cupboard and and looked at her nicest clothes, picking out a suitable dress for this evening.

Looking at her watch she realised she was late for work

The next day, Mr Dickenson's car picked her up. She'd had some time to tell her grandfather and the others and also to spend some time with Kai before she left.

As she got into the car she was not surprised to see Gin, dressed in normal clothes, sitting on his own.

'Boss not sending us off?' she asked, looking at him.

'Too many things to do.' he said simply.

The car drove off towards the airport and Angel kept her eyes on the scenery rushing past. Thinking things over.

'Why send both of us?' She asked eventually.

'I'm not sure. He might be anticipating trouble.'

'I suppose so.' she said quietly.

The car stopped again and the driver blared his horn at the obstacle.

'What's going on?' Gin asked, looking out the front window, he sighed. 'Let him in.'

'Who is it Gin?' The driver asked.

'Kai Hiwatari.' Gin said casually.

'Kai?' Started Angel. 'What is he doing here?'

'We're about to find out aren't we.' said Gin as the door opened and Kai got in. 'What're you doing here Kai?'

'I've come to see you off.' He said, looking at Angel. 'or isn't that allowed any more?' he asked looking at Gin as the car drove off.

'You should have told us and we would have picked you up.' said Gin, crossing his arms. 'Otherwise it's rude.'

'Please stop arguing you two.' said Angel, taking Kai's hand in hers. 'After all Gin, we won't see Kai for a while.'

Gin harrumphed and looked away from her, his eyes concentrating on the scenery as Angel and Kai talked.

'We're almost there Gin.'' Came the voice of the driver. 'There's a bit of traffic though.'

'Ok. After we leave, please drop Mr Hiwatari home.'

'But, Gin he came-' Stammered Angel.

'He is a distraction.' Gin said sternly, grabbing his coat.

'No he isn't.' Angel shouted defiantly. 'He's my boyfriend and we love each other.'

The car inched towards the airport in silence.

When they got to the drop off point, Kai helped the driver remove the luggage, then stood looking at Gin.

'I'm not going to change my mind Kai. See you in a few weeks.' Gin said walking away, pushing the trolley.

'Kai, I-' Said Angel, then kissed him.

'Come on Angel!' Gin shouted from the entrance. He had intended to interrupt them and it worked.

'I know Angel. I'll miss you too.' He said hugging her, then watched as she followed Gin tot he entrance, holding his secret present to her in his hand.

Angel caught up to Gin and scowled.

'That was mean Hero.' she crossed her arms, putting her present quickly in her hand luggage. 'You didn't have to be such a jerk.'

'Why him Angel?' Gin asked, getting into the queue.

'I don't know.' She said, blushing. 'It just happened.'

Gin looked at her, then quickly pulled her into a hug. 'Don't worry you'll see him soon. The inspections will fly by.' he chuckled. 'Especially the Russian one.'

Angel smiled. 'I know, it's just I'm worried what the Panthers are gonna do to the Sharks while I'm not there.'

'Let's just concentrate on out orders, shall we?'

'Ok.' They moved into the check-in desk.

An hour later in the departure lounge, Gin chuckled as Angels stomach growled.

'Hungry?' he asked, laughing and standing up.

'And bored to death.' She said grumpily. 'I hate being in one place for a long time.'

'I'll go and get us some food.' Gin said wandering off and reappearing a few minutes later with a full tray.

'I forgot you ate like Tyson.' Angel laughed, grabbing some fries. 'Daichi's just as bad.'

'If anything I'm worse being older and everything.' he replied between mouth-fulls.

'Yeah.' she said. 'You never did tell me why you and grandpa had a fight.' She moved onto her burger.

Gin paled at her remark.

'Well, I wanted to look after you but grandpa wouldn't let me.' Said Gin with a sigh. 'So I walked out.'

'But why just me?' Angel asked, finishing her burger.

'Because you had power. Tyson has enough to be champ but your power was dangerous.' He finished his food.

'So I was basically dangerous?' Angel asked, her gaze at her feet.

'You still are. Even more so with Leopold.'

'That's why I'm never allowed in the tournament.' sighed Angel. She understood now why everyone was so fascinated by her and Leopold.

'Is that why you're with Kai?' Gin asked. 'So you can glimpse the tournament from his point of view?'

'No I don't mind not being in the tournament.' She stood up and took their rubbish to the nearest bin. 'I just don't want Kai hurt again.' she sobbed, sitting down. 'He does so much without thinking about himself, regardless of what other people think.' Gin was hugging her now.

'Shh,' he smoothed the tears away, aware of people staring at them. 'Maybe he _should_ come with us.' Gin said, grabing his phone and dialling their boss. 'Hello, Boss? Gin of the Gale here. With a request.' He smiled at his sister.

An hour before their flight was due to leave, Kai arrived in the departure lounge, moving his head this way and that, looking for them.

People stared and pointed as he spotted the pair and walked over to them and casually sat down.

'Kai you came.' Angel said, grabbing his hand in hers.

'Of course I came Angel.' he said, giving her a smile. 'Why am I here again?' he asked, looking at Gin.

'Because Angel here was so worried about you and also couldnt be without you it seems.' Gin crossed his arms. 'You are to obey my orders though. Agreed?'

'Ok, ok, sure whatever you say Gin.' replied Kai.

'I'm really glad you came Kai,' Said Angel, kissing him.

'So am I Angel.' he said, hugging her. 'So am I.'

On the plane, Angel fell asleep, her head on Kai's shoulder and an arm around his waste.

'Kai, hurt her and die.' Gin laughed as Kai paled.


	4. Chapter 4

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Disclaimer i don't own Beyblade but i wish i did. OC's are mine

America

They landed in America about nine in the morning. Angel had slept most of the way as had Kai and Gin.

Max was waiting for them as they left the airport and was very surprised to see Kai.

'Couldn't be away from each other huh?' he asked, his boyish face set in a never ending smile.

'Good to see you as well.' Kai muttered.

'Kai was a last minute add-on.' Gin said, folding his arms across his chest.

'My idea.' Said Angel after giving Max a hug. 'Where's your mother?' Noticing the absence of Dr Judy.

'At the Headquarters of course.' He said, leading them to the parking lot. 'I'm driving you around.' he beamed.

Angel and Kai exchanged worried looks.

'When did you get your licence?' Gin asked, ignoring the couple. 'What car do you drive?'

'Well I passed two months ago and its only a Toyota. Nothing fancy. It's a company car so I need to be careful.' He said grimacing.

They got into the car and drove to the headquarters, chatting away with max.

'Did you open my present yet?' Kai whispered to Angel.

'Not yet.' she said reaching for her bag.

'Don't open it here. Kai said, grabbing her head. 'Wait until we are on our own.' He said, kissing her cheek, as Angel blushed.

'Get a room you two.' Said Max laughing. 'We're here.'

The car stopped outside the entrance and they all trooped out of the car.

'Max don't leave the car there.' Said a voice from inside. 'Go and park it.'

'Yes mom.' Said Max, getting back into the car as Dr Judy appeared.

'Hello you three.' She said smiling. 'Just a quick tour and then off to the hotel isn't it?'

The "quick" tour took almost an hour and Angel found herself extremely bored. Glancing at Kai, she noticed that his eyes had glazed over, so she nudged him and smiled at the look he gave her.

'If i'd known it was going to be this bad, I wouldn't have come.' He whispered to her.

'Yes you would have, because I'm here.' Said Angel, smiling.

'If you say so.' He replied, crossing his arms.

On the way to the hotel the back seat was silent as Max and Gin talked in the front.

'Why so quiet?' Asked Max looking in the mirrer at the moody Kai and what looked like an upset Angel.

'Just thinking about stuff Max.' Smiled Angel.

'Hmph!' Said Kai and carried on looking outside the window.

'Where were the All-Stars Max?' Gin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

'In New York on their tour.' He answered. 'Wish I was with them.' He said.

'Yeah, not much fun driving us round.' Said Gin, laughing, as Max flustered trying to explain why he had said it.

Leopold spun in Angel's pocket and she took him out along with his cleaning cloth.

'Sorry, Leo, I've been neglecting you.' She said tearfully.

'No you havn't.' he purred. 'You've been busy, I know that.'

She started to clean him as the got to the hotel.

After she was shown her room, she tipped the bellhop and locked the door after he'd gone.

While she was unpacking, Gin knocked on the door.

'Are you ok?' He asked. 'You really were too quiet in the car on the way here.'

'I'm fine.' she said, faking a smile. 'What are we doing now?'

'Lunch, then a walk round the city.' He said, the itinerary in his hand.

'Ok, just let me get changed.' She said as Kai knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' She called, grabbing some clothes.

'It's Kai, can I come in?' He sounded angry about something. Angel opened the door, as Gin left he gave Kai a warning look and went into his room opposite.

Locking the door for a third time, Angel leaned back against it looking at Kai.

'What is it?' she asked, acting normal. 'We have lunch soon.' she smiled, noticing that he had already changed out of his travel gear. But his scarf was still around his neck.

'Angel, where's your present?' Kai asked.'Can you get it for me?' his face expressionless.

She opened her hand luggage and took out the box, handing it to him.

'Are you taking it back?' she asked.

'No.' he said, passing it back. 'Open it.'

'Look, I've only got space in my head for you. I love you so much, and I know we're young but I asked your grandpa for permission and Voltaire approves.' He looked a bit scared. 'Will you marry me?' He got onto one knee.

Angel looked at his serious looking face. 'What?' she said, speechless.

'Marry me? It's my way to show how serious I am about us.'

'Ok.' She said, looking at him. 'Yes, I'll marry you.'

Kai stood up and kissed her so fast she almost fell over.

After a few minutes, Angel said. 'Who was in on this?'

'Everyone.' he said. 'This was a fake trip.'

'WHAT!' she yelled, Leopold spun from his place on the bed.

Kai silenced her with another kiss. 'Yep. It was all planned.'

'Since when?' she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

'Do you remember sneaking into my room and falling asleep?'

'Yes of course.'

'I woke up and though, now there's someone I'd love to wake up with every morning.'

Leopold chuckled. 'Even I helped.'

Angel ignored him and looked at Kai. 'Do I have to put it on myself?'

Kai laughed and slipped the ring onto her finger.

'Mrs Angel Hiwatari.' He chuckled. 'I like the sound of that.' He kissed her again.

'Lunch in ten you two.' Gin called through the door.

Angel opened it, making him jump. 'Can we have a word big brother?' she smiled.

When he was in the room, Angel hugged him.

'What's this for?' He asked looking at Kai, who chuckled and pointed at the empty box. 'You asked her?'

Kai nodded. 'And she said yes.'

Angel let go of Gin and grabbed her clothes. 'I'm starving.'

They both laughed as she went into the bathroom to change and wash for lunch.

When she came out, the two were in deep conversation. 'Why the serious faces?' She asked, looking from Gin to Kai and back again.

'Tell her.' Said Gin, nudging Kai forwards.

'Well you see Angel, everything is ready for us to get married now.' He walked over to her. 'But it'll take a few days to get here so ….' he trailed off, looking at her face.

'I can't wait until it all gets here.' She said, hugging him. 'And I'm going to need time to get used to the idea.'

Her stomach growled and they all laughed.

Downstairs, Max was waiting for them. He looked at the three then cheered, making the concierge jump.

'Congratulations!' He shouted, hugging Kai and Angel. 'You don't beat around the bush Kai.' he smiled. 'Lunch is now on me.' He declared, walking to the entrance.

Angel stopped when she saw all the press outside.

'Don't worry, they must be after a celebrity.' Said Max, opening the door.

The press immediately start hassling Kai, who it seems was their target.

After a few minutes, Angel had had enough, she drew out her launcher and placed Leopold on it, pointing it at the press.

'Back away.' She said calmly, her hand on the cord.

On either side of her, Gina and Max had done the same.

'Leave us alone.' Said Gin, 'Mr Dickenson will not be pleased if you hinder our work.'

They all backed away immediately, knowing that Mr Dickenson angry with them was not good news.

Putting their launchers away, Max led them to his favourite noodle restaurant and looked embarrassed as they laughed at his choice.

'You don't change Maxie.' said Angel while catching her breath. 'I bet it must be good here.'

After lunch, Gin and Max disappeared, leaving the couple to wander around on their own

They eventually found a park and sat down, neither of them talking.

'Wasn't it here that we had our first kiss?' Angel asked eventually, smiling at Kai.

'I think it was.' He said, hugging her to him.

'Shark emergency!' shouted Leopold form her pocket.

'What is it? Asked Kai, jumping up.

'Bad attack from the Panthers.' Said Leopold, slightly worried.

'Take us there Leo.' Angel said, grasping Kai's hand tightly.

Leopold teleported them to outside the factory.

Grabbing her armour, Angel clicked it into place quietly.

'Leo, get a hold of Gin and tell him where we are and we shouldn't be too long. Then get a hold of the Lead Eagle, tell him to get here ASAP.'

'Ok,' said Leo, going quiet.

Kai looked at her. 'Ready?'

'When you are boss.' she said, becoming his second.

They walked up to the door, banging on it three times. There was no answer.

At a gesture from Kai, Angel jumped up onto the roof to see what was going on. The place was deserted.

She jumped back down just as the Lead Eagle arrived.

'It's deserted.' She said to them. 'No one in there at all.'

Kai looked worried as he went up to the door and banged on it again. 'It makes no sense.' he said, shaking his head.

'I know.' Said Angel taking off her face plate. 'How dare he!' she exploded, then gave an apologetic look to the Lead Eagle.

'Get back to wherever you were.' Said the Lead Eagle. 'That Panther is my problem. I'll take care of it.' He walked off to his hideout.

'Let's get back.' Said Angel, taking Kai's hand. 'Leopold, if you would.'

They appeared outside a church and Angel looked at Kai.

'I'm sorry Angel, I really couldn't wait.' He said, laughing at the look on her face.

'That Shark thing was planned as well?' she asked, getting annoyed.

'As I said, I couldn't wait.' He kissed her to calm her down. 'I love you too much.'

'They're here.' Someone called from inside.

Tyson came running out, along with Hilary and the others.

'Angel, you go with Hilary and the girls. Kai with me.' Said Tyson. 'We have a wedding to get to.'

I just had to make it all sudden and stuff cos i couldnt be bothered writing the whole months of preperation.  
find out whats next for Angel and Kai in chapter 5 Happy ending


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer i do not own beyblade or any of its affiliates all OC are copyrighted to me

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Happy ending.

As Angel followed Hilary into a light-blue marquee, she noticed all the girls were looking at her with envy.

'We have an hour to get ready.' chattered Hilary. 'No time for a shower. Quick wash and then into your dress.'

'My dress?' Angel said as they walked into a separate part of the marquee. 'Did Kai pick that as well?'

'No he saw you staring at it.' Said Hilary, finally revealing the dress. 'Said he knew you liked it.'

The dress was the one she'd seen a few weeks ago. It's bodice was covered in sequins and the skirt flowed down like a cloud. 'Meringue' Kai had called it. The arms were the lightest fabric she'd ever felt and the veil was perfect too.

'Where's the train?' she asked, looking around.

'It clips on the back like a cape.' Hilary said, beaming.

'But only this afternoon he proposed.'

Hilary laughed. 'Well it's not like you don't act like a married couple anyway.' Angel silently agreed.

'Half an hour.' Came Tyson's voice from outside.

Angel quickly washed and got into her dress, not bothering with cosmetics, but she did get Hilary to curl her hair for her.

'Angel are you ready?' came Grandpa's voice this time.

Hilary covered her with the veil and stepped back, tears streaming down her face.

'Ok Grandpa.' She called. 'You can come in now.'

As Grandpa walked in, his eyes widened, then he smiled.

'Well, where is she? All I see is this young lady.'

'Grandpa.' Said Angel, laughing. 'I _am_ the young lady you see.'

'Well we'd better get going then.' He said offering her his arm.

'Wait I dont have any flowers.' she said suddenly as Tyson came running up to them.

'Here.' he panted, passing her the bouquet. 'I forgot to put them in the room.'

'Thank you Tyson.' Angel replied, looking at the white roses. 'Let's do this gramps.'

Kai fidgeted as je stood waiting for Angel. He nodded as Tyson reappeared from his task. Everything was going smoothly.

He looked round as the wedding march played and smiled.

Sje was georgeous in that dress. It looked like snow which was perfect for her. She should wear white more often he thought.

Grandpa gave her to Kai and she smiled at him, a smile that almost knocked his breath away. She had a habit of doing that.

After reciting half the bible (well it felt that way to Kai) the priest shut his book and said. 'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

Kai lifted the veil and kissed her like h never had before.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and the priest said, 'Ladies and Gentlemen I present Mr and Mrs Kai Hiwatari.'

As they walked back up the aisle people clapped and someone wolf whistled.

Outside a photogropher was waiting to take pictures so they stood there waiting as he took picture after picture.

'This is annoying me.' Kai whispered to Angel.

'Shouldnt we be back in America?' she asked, grinning.

'Oh yes.' he said. 'We will be.' he kissed her as a photo was taken.

'Ok thats enough.' said the photogropher. 'Lovely shot there you two.'

'That's Mr and Mrs Hiwatari to you.' said kai. Angels heart skipped a beat.

'If this is a dream I never want to wake up.' she thought as she looked at Kai.

Just then Voltaire approached the couple.

'The house servants have been told of you.' he said with a slight smile. 'They will know you as Mistress or Mrs Hiwatari.' Angel nodded stunned. 'Also your things should be moved into the house whenever you can.' His tone was so buisiness like it worried her.

'Thank you Grandfather.' Kai said, saving the day. 'We have to finish Mr Dickenson's orders first.'

Voltaire walked off and Kai grinned at Angel.

'Thank you.' she said quietly. 'Our grandfathers are so different.'

'Very different.' Said Kai hugging her. 'Look our ride's here.'

Angel looked at the road and saw a closed top carriege, being pulled by two white horses.

'Oh Kai.' she said, looking at him. 'This is too much. I don't deserve all of this.' she said quietly.

'You deserve all this and more.' He gave her a quick kiss. 'My grandfather's paid for everything, don't worry.'

As they got in, Angel threw the bouquet and turned to see who had caught it. It was Emily.

'Look at Eddie whiten.' laughed Kai, helping Angel sit.

'Emily looks thrilled though.' Said Angel. 'Kai?'

'Yes Angel?'

'Can you promise me something?'

'What's that?'

'Well two things.' she laughed. 'Firstlym never spring this much excitement on me again.'

'Ok.' laughed Kai. 'secondly?'

'Secondly.' She said, moving even closer to him. 'Always kiss me like you did earlier.'

'You meanm like this?' he said, kissing her soundly.

'Mhm.' was all she could say.

After a few minutes the carriage stopped.

'Where are we?' Angel asked.

'At the house so we can change.' replied Kai, getting out his side, then helping Angel out the other.

'Welcome Master and Mistress.' Said the butler as they walked in.

'Are our clothes left out?' Asked Kai.

'Yes sir. There is a varied collection for Mrs Hiwatari as well.'

'Thank you, Mr Jives.' Kai said, leading the way to their room.

Inside, Kai found his clothes and looked round for Angels, finding them hung up in a newly added wardrobe.

Angel looked over his shoulder. 'Dresses?'

He laughed. 'I'm dealing with a suit, Angel.' He started to strip, stopped, then carried on.

Once he was in his boxers, he walked into the bathroom to wash.

Angel watched him, his muscled back rippled as he walked.

She started to underess herself, but wasn't sure what to do with the dress. 'What shall I do with my dress?' she called to him.

'Put it on the bed. The maid will take it to be cleaned.'

'Oh ok.' she said, dpomg as he said. Looking at the dresses, she found one that would go with his suit and followed him into the bathroom.

He had his head in a towel, his tribal markings more pronounced with his wet face.

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his neck, making him shiver.

'That tickles.' he said, his voice muffled by the towel.

'I know.' she said. 'That's why I did it.' she kissed his neck again.

He spun around and leaned against the sink, his hands lightly on her waist. 'No fair, I had a towel.' he said, pretending to sulk.

She leant in to kiss him, balanced by his hands. 'I'm sorry, Mr Hiwatari.' she said, mischief in her eyes.

He hugged her to him as there was a knock on the door.

'Yes?' he called, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

'Sir you have ten minutes.' came the butlers voice.

'Thank you.' said Kai, walking into the bedroom and pulling on his suit. Then he watched as Angel got dressed, amazed by her style.

'That cloak hid a lot of things, my wife.' he said, kissing her forehead.

'What do you mean?' she asked, looking puzzled.

'Well today, you were wearing white, which suited you a lot.' he said smiling. 'An I also noticed that without your cloak you're even more beautiful.' He pulled her close. 'If that was even possible.' She kissed him then, wrapping her hands in his hair as the door opened.

'Excuse me Sir.' Kai growled and looked round. 'It's time.'

Angel walked over gradually. 'We will be down in time.' she said as she shut the door on the servant.

'That's my girl.' Kai said, turning her to face him. 'You are a quick learner.' he laughed.

'Havn't I always been?' she said, laughing. 'Now where were we?'

He kissed her and a minute later he said. 'There I believe.'

They went downstairs and got into the carriage, off again to somewhere Kai had planned.

'Now where are we going?' Angel asked, cuddling up to him.

'The party of course.' He said, putting his arm around her. 'Our party to celebrate.'

'I see,' said Angel laughing, falling asleep for a minute before being woken up by the carriage. 'That was fast.' She said as it stopped.

'We aren't even close.' Said Kai, looking out the window and sighing. 'Panthers. I knew it.'

They heard the driver ask them to move and then the Panthers laughing.

'Stay in here,' Said Kai, opening the door, kissing her.

'Be careful.' She said as he closed it.

She heard him address them and then the sounds of launchers. A blade hit the window and she jumped. Then she heard feet running towards the carriage.

'What do we have here?' said a panther, opening one of the carriage doors.

'Leave her alone!' Kai shouted.

Angel heard a thump and a groan and knew he'd just been kicked in the stomach.

'Kai,' she breathed as she was pulled out of the carriage.

'She seems very precious to you Lead Shark. She your girlfriend?' Some of the Panthers laughed.

Angel looked at Kai's face and knew he was worried but that he trusted her.

It was one of the older Panthers that noticed the ring on Angels finger.

'Hey Three look.' he said, dragging Angels left hand up. 'Either they're engaged or married.'

'Oh ho.' said Three, walking up to Angel. 'She your wifey shark?'

'Leopold!' Angel called mentally.

_'What? Where are you? Are you ok?' _His voice was anxious._ 'This is what you get for leaving me alone.'_

'Just come and help me!' she said angrily.

There was a flash of light-blue as Leopold arrived, spinning in mid-air.

'The Shark's second is here.' Someone said, scared.

'I knew she'd come.' Laughed Kai. 'She's a good one.'

'Who else is coming?' Angel asked Leopold as he continued to spin.

_'No one.'_ he said grimly. _'It's just the three of us now.' _he landed on the ground.

'Leave her alone.' Said Kai. 'She has nothing to do with the gangs.' He gave Angel a loving look.

'Shut up you.' Said three, pulling a knife.

'Leopold, give me fifty-percent.' Angel called. Her skin glowed and matched Leo's colour.

She broke away from her guards as Leopold went for the Panther with the knife.

'Go Angel, run. It's you they want.' said Kai, looking at her.

'I will not run.' She growled. 'I'll show you I don't need rescuing all the time.'

More Panthers appeared and the glowing duo were hard pressed to knock each one out.

Angel spun, kicking one, punching another. She was starting to feel tired.

Kai got up then and grabbed her. 'It's ok.' he said, hugging her. 'Leopold, back to normal please.

Her skin returning to its usual colour, Angel hugged Kai tightly. 'I'm sorry.' she said, burrowing her head into his shoulder. 'I saw the knife and got worried that I would lose you.' She started to cry as a car came up the road.

It stopped next to them and the driver lowered the window. It was Tala. 'There you are. What happened?'

'Can you take us to the party? I'll explain on the way.'

'Sure get in.' Tala said, unlocking the car doors.

Kai helped Angel into the back seat then got in next to her, Leopold sitting idly the other side of her. As they drove Kai explained, from the holding of Angel to just now.

'So Angel's a bit shaken.' he finished, his arms hadn't moved from where they'd been. Protecting her is what it looked like.

Her hands had covered her face and he could tell she was still crying.

'Angel, look at me.' he said, lowering her arms, she turned her head. 'I never thought you had to be rescued. I always rescued you because I wanted to prove myself to you.'

She looked at him, thinking the words over, then kissed him.

'What was that for?' he asked her when she finally let go of him.

'Do I need a reason?' she replied, crossing her arms.

'No I suppose not.' He laughed. 'We are married after all.'

Tala laughed from the drivers seat. 'Look at the two of you, arguing already. I'm amazed you lasted this long in the first place.'

Kai nudged him in the shoulder 'Funny guy huh?' he looked at Angel and sighed. 'He has a point.'

Angel looked at him. 'No he doesn't.' She grabbed Kai's hand. 'We're just working out our differences.'

Kai kissed her hand, making it tingle. 'Thank goodness you weren't in your wedding dress eh?' he laughed.

'We are going to have to deal with them.' Said Angel, her eyes going dark. To Kai this was a bad sign. 'Just doing it without the Lead Eagle finding out is going to be a problem.' She said as the car turned a corner.

'Here we are.' Tala said suddenly, changing the subject. 'This is where your party is being held.'

Angel gasped as she looked out the window. One of the most prominent hotel's entrance was in front of her, the chandelier inside obvious by the glass doors.

'Are you impressed?' Kai asked, his warm breath tickling her neck.

'Do I have to get used to this?' she asked suddenly.

'To what?' he asked, unaware of the feelings in Angel.

'Being waited on hand and foot everyday. When we have children, will I be able to look after them and make sure they don't get spoilt?'

'Angel,' said Kai, giving her a hug as Tala got out. 'It seems a lot, but soon you won't even notice it.' He kissed her neck. 'Don't over-think things.' he smiled.

'I know I Shouldn't.' she said as Tala opened the car door like a chauffer. 'I just feel like I've been flung into the deep-end that is your world without a liferaft.' She got out the car, a shocked Kai quickly following her.

He caught up to her and put an arm around her waist, smiling when she didn't push his hand away.

'Mr and Mrs Hiwatari?' The concierge asked, hurrying up to them.

'Yes, that's us. We got held up in the country roads from the manor house.' said Kai calmly, not letting go of Angel's waist.

'No worries Sir and Madam. Follow me please.'

They followed him into the ballroom, a doorman announcing their arrival.

They walked into the large room to people clapping them, once again, walking past the well wishers to the biggest table and sitting down.

Almost immediately, waiters arrived, carrying plates of food to the guests, starting with the bridal party.

Not feeling hungry, Angel forced herself to eat for Kai's sake. Damn those Panthers, they ruined everything for her.

Then the speeches started. Angel wasn't really focusing, she had a smile on her face, but it wasn't a real one.

All of a sudden Kai was holding out his hand for her.

'Time to dance Angel.' he said, smiling at her reaction.

Leading her to the dancefloor, Kai was determined to cheer her up even if she was ok. He always knew if she was upset.

In the middle of the floor the DJ pressed play at Kai's nod and 'I don't want to miss a thing.' erupted from the speakers, making most of the girls gasp with envy.

'The radio in America was playing this when we kissed.' said Angel, her face brightening up a bit.

'I do believe it was.' Said Kai as they danced.

'When we started seeing each other properly, before the tag-tournament, I never would have dared dream I would some day marry you Kai.' Smiled Angel.

'And now look, married to a Shark.' he teased.

Other people slowly joined them on the dancefloor as they continued to talk, not stopping until the end.

'Well, back to America now I summpose.' Said Angel, her eyes twinkling, Leopold in her hand. 'Big brother get ove here.' she said, grabbing him, her eues sparkling mischievously.

'Go outside the lobby please,' he said. 'I don't want to make too big a fuss.' he cringed at some old memories.

'You got it. Goodbye everyone.' she called.

Then they appeared noiselessly in the nearest allyway so they were able to casually walk into the lobby and into the elevator to their respective rooms for the night.

OK so this was a biiiiiit long and random and kinda stuoid towards the end but i tend to write at night so you can DEFINATELY tell when i am tired.

if you're wondering about the whole leopold-teleporting thing? why not? thats all i can say about it really


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer i do not own beyblade or any of its affiliates all OC are copyrighted to me

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Proper Work.

Angel woke up, not daring to open her eyes. She could feel the warm body of Kai behind her and smiled.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the clock, it read ten o'clock in the morning.

Kai moved behind her and she knew he was awake.

'I'm sorry I freaked out in the car last night.' she said, facing him.

'It was understandable.' he said, hugging her. 'We were both in shock so it's ok.'

She kissed him, then started to get up. 'Back to work.' She said as Kai protested.

'But this isn't a real work trip.' he said, sitting up.

'Isn't it?' she asked, smiling. 'Mr D told us to work so we will work.' She walked into the bathroom, Kai watching her leave.

Angel came out of the shower, walked into the bedroom and Kai was gone.

She smiled, wondering what he was up to, when there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door as far as it would go with the chain on it, she saw a porter outside.

'Yes?' she asked politely, holding the towel up around her.

'I have Mr Hiwatari's luggage ma'am.' he drawled.

'Oh, one second.' she closed the door, took the chain off and opened it again, letting him in with Kai's case. 'Put it over there, next to mine.' She said, grabbing her purse.

The porter left with a five dollar note and Angel got dressed quickly, her stomach growling.

She knocked on Gin's door, waiting for an answer. After a few minutes she left, shaking her head.

'Where are those two now?' she womdered as she got into the elevator.

One floor down, her mobile rang, making her jump.

'Hello, Angel Gr- Angel Hiwatari speaking.' She said quickly.

'Hey it's Kai. I'm downstairs. Where are you?'

'On my way down now.' She said, laughing. 'Is Gin there?'

'Nope just me.' He said. 'See you in a minute.' He hung up.

The elevator doors opened at the lobby and Angel stepped out looking for Kai.

All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped round her waist in a hug. 'There you are.' said Kai, kissing her neck.

'Kai stop making me jump.' she giggled.

He moved to her side, one arm still around her waist.

'Where's the best place for breakfast?' he asked the nearest concierge.

'Well here of course sir. Or there's a McDonalds down the road.'

As they were eating, Gin joined them, looking very tired.

'What's the matter with you?' Asked Kai in between bites. 'You look dreadful.' he added bluntly.

'Well the American Sharks got attacked last night.' He said looking at Kai, whose eyes had widened.

'By who?' Angel asked, grabbing Kai's hand.

'I don't know. None of the Sharks recognised their attackers.' He looked at Kai. 'You need to go to them. You both do.' he added, looking at Angel as well.

'Let's go Angel.' Kai said, standing up and putting some money down. 'I know where they are.' He was angry and she could tell.

With a look at her brother she got up and followed her husband.

They left the hotel, Kai holding Angel's hand as if his life depended on it.

'The Sharks base was in an industrial area, just like back home, but these Sharks looked to Kai and Angel as leaders.

'Let me put my armour on.' said Angel quickly. 'I don't want to cause a stir.' She walked into an alleyway.

'Ok,' said Kai, helping her. Before she put the face plate on he kissed her and her knees went weak.

'I'm really worried.' he said, his head on her shoulder.

'I know. But we have to be strong for the Sharks.'

'You're right, as always. Let's hurry.' he grabbed her hand again and ran, pulling her with him.

They reached the base and Kai banged on it three times while Angel made sure no one was watching them.

'Passwoed?' came a voice from inside.

'Best.' They said together and the door was opened for them.

Angel walked in first, quickly followed by Kai. 'Get into ranks.' she shouted as the Sharks looked at the,. 'Are you all deaf?' she asked. 'Get into your ranks!'

Kai secretly smiled at the panic in their eyes as they recognised the two.

'Number three.' he called, looking around for the boy.

'Yes sir.' he said, coming up to him.

'Why are these men not drilled properly?' he said, smiling at the serious face Angel had.

'We were just shocked to see you sirs.' he said, looking at the leaders.

Angel took out a note pad as Kai inspected them all one by one on how they looked and how they stood.

'Ok, back to what you were doing.' said Kai with a wave of his hand. 'Two, Three, to the office please.'

They followed him up the stairs, three's nervousness was obvious by the way he sweated.

In the office, Angel locked the door, earning a wink from Kai for the habit.

'Ok, Three. Report.' Said Kai, sitting down.

Angel listend to the report as Three went on, not taking her eyes off Kai. When Three mentioned last nights attack, Kai stiffened but let him continue.

'And then you came sirs.' he finished.

'Who attacked you?' Kai asked simply. 'I realise you could not tell Gin of the Gale but you can tell us.'

'The Snakes sir.' Said Three, his face red.

'Last I heard they weren't very strong.' Said Kai. 'But they couldv'e turned very hard.' he leaned back and crossed his arms. 'Ok Three, you can go.'

Three left and Angel locked the door after him as Kai sighed.

'Snakes, Panthers, what next Angel?' he asked, looking at her. 'They're all problematic.'

Angel took her face plate off and walked over to him.

'Kai Hiwatari what did I say to you earlier?' she asked, her hands on her hips.

'That I had to be strong.' Sighed Kai. He pulled her onto his lap, hugging her. 'I'm only strong when you're near me lately.' He kissed her then, putting his head on her shoulder.

'Kai,' she said, smoothing his grey hair. 'We don't have the world on our shoulders you know.'

'I know.' he said into her shoulder.

'Then let's leave the Snakes for these guys to deal with. We have those stupid Panthers at home don't forget.'

'Ok,' he said, lifting his head. 'Sometimes I think you should be in charge.'

'What makes you think im not?' she laughed, getting off his lap and putting the face plate back on.

'Go get Three for me.' He growled. 'Minxy wife.'

She opened the office door and called for Three who came running up the stairs and into the office.

'Right. I've decided that you lot have to deal with the Snakes on your own as we already have Panthers to deal with back home.' Said Kai calmly. Angel nodded at this and Kai glared at her.

She looked at her watch. 'Boss, time to go.' she said, tapping the time piece.

'I will be back in about two months, Three, and I want a good report when I come back.'

The two left, Angel trying not to laugh as they had to be at the BBA headquaters in an hour.

They arrived with a few minutes to spare and Gin nodded at them, Angel's armour safely hiden once again.

'Everything ok?' he asked as they walked into the building.

'Yup we sorted it all out.' Said Angel, smiling at him.

Kai looked at her and put an arm around her waist.

'Where's your ring?' he whispered.

'Oh right,' she said, smiling at hima s she took it off of her necklace. The White-gold band shone in the light. 'I put it there for safe keeping.'

Kai took it off her and placed it back on her finger. 'Please don't take it off again.' he said, looking at her.

'Hey you two, this way.' Gin called from in front of the elevator.

'I promise.' Said Angel, giving Kai a quick kiss.

They followed Gin into the lift and saw him press the button for the top floor.

As soon as the door shut, Angel and Gin's armour was on again in preperation.

'Doesn't you boss know who you are?' Kai asked, slightly puzzled.

'He does, but there may also be someone with him who doesn't.' Explained Angel. 'Hence all the secrecy.'

She looked at him and he could tell she was smiling.

'Whatever you say dear.' he sighed.

Gin chuckled. 'You're ok 'cos everyone knows you as a world standard Beyblader.' he patted Kai's shoulder. 'No secrecy for you.'

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, Kai walking along behind, his hands in his pockets.

The secretary buzzed them in without a word and Gin opened the door, letting Angel and Kai in first before shutting it tight.

'Mr Hiwatari, what a pleasant surprise.' Said Mr D from his desk. 'I could have thought you would be with your wife.' he laughed.

'She's already pre-occupied with shopping sir.' Said Kai with a sigh.

Mr D laughed, then looked at Gin and Angel. 'Now you two, your orders are now nullified. We have other people going tot he other places on your tour.' He leaned forward. 'But, I do need you to go to Russia.'

Kai started, looking at Angel's calm face.

'Is there a problem there Sir?' Gin asked, crossing his arms.

'Boris is stirring up trouble again.' Said Mr D calmly.

'But we talked to him when Brooklyn and Tyson ended their battle.' said Angel, taking her face plate off and frowning.

'I realise that, but Boris does not listen to anyone. Especially BBA operatives.' Said Mr D, pulling some papers towards him and signing them.

'So what are our orders sir?' Asked Angel, her face calm once more.

'Infiltrate his headquarters and take him down.' Said Mr D, handing them their orders. 'You fly from here.'

Kai looked at Mr D. 'What about me Mr Dickenson?' he asked, keeping his hands in his pockets.

'The reason I asked you to come is I wish you to help them.' He passed Gin a third piece of paper.

'How can I help them?' Kai asked, taking the orders and looking at them. 'I havn't been to his headquarters in almost five years.'

'You and your wife are visiting Boris as part of your trip around your home town.' he looked at the shock in Angel's eyes. 'Gin will be the one to do the work. Angel is the backup just in case Gin needs help.'

'Don't you trust me enough sir?' Asked Angel, her face plate once again attached.

'It isn't a matter of trust, Gin is senior and more experienced in these things.' Mr D said angrily.

'Not when it comes to Boris.' Angel said defiantly. 'I dealt with him that first time Tyson became champ and kept him quiet the year after that.'

'That is enough.' Said Mr Dickenson, standing up. 'My orders are final.'

'Yes sir.' said Gin, taking Angel's arm and draggin her out, Kai following quickly.

Angel was quiet all the way back to the hotel and even quieter when they went for dinner that night so Gin and Kai were forced to talk to each other, so as not to be bored.

The next day was no better. Kai informed Gin that she hadn't slept nor had she said anything.

At the airport, Angel took out her book and sat reading it, but Kai had had enough.

'Angel can you come with me please.' he said, standing up and holding out his hand to her. She took it and Kai went to the nearest empty area. 'What are you doing? This isn't who I married.' He said, hugging her.

'Do you think I'm unreliable?' she asked, looking at him. 'Or maybe not powerful enough?'

'What? Of course not. Who gets me out of trouble? You do. And as for power? You and Leopold would stormt he championships with one spin if you entered.' He said.

'Gin told me, I had so much power I was dangerous.' said Angel quietly. 'So much power that I'd never compete.'

Kai looked at Angel and frowned. 'Is that so? Well that doesn't matter anymore does it. You have the best view in the officials box with Mr Dickenson.' he kissed her head.

'That's not the point Kai.' she said, sobbing. 'I know how Boris Works, his attitude and way of thinking. I studied him for so long.'

'What about BEGA?' Kai asked, holding her chin up with his finger. 'Gin got that assignment too.'

'That was because of Brooklyn.' Said Angel quietly. 'Brooklyn needed a logical mind to coach him. I'm not exactly logical.'

'No you're not. It's of of the things I married you for.' he said kissing her. 'Do you feel like going back?' he asked.

'Can we stay here a bit more?' she asked, cuddling up to him.

'Ok, but we left Gin on his own you know.' he said laughing.

He started to walk off but Angel grabbed his arm. 'Thank you Kai. You're always calming me down or saving me.' she said quietly. 'I thought I was capable of looking after myself.'

'A wise person told me once that we don't have to have the world on our shoulders.' Said Kai, hugging her tight.

'A very wise person.' Said Angel, smiling up at him.

They kissed again, unaware of the people looking as they went past, and wouldn't have cared if they knew.

ok i know soppu end but cmon you have to admit .... nothing .... lol ok so yeah ... im typing up the next chapter so shouldnt be too long before an update.


	7. Chapter 7

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any Oc's are copyrighted to me and may feel the need to appear in other fics of mine.  
Now if you'll excuse me i have Kai tied up to a chair xD  
**  
Russia**

Kai and Angel got off the plane in Russia, their big coats and each other keeping them warm against the icy climate.

Outside a load of paparazzi were waiting for them as they were led to a car that Boris had sent for them.

'Kai, why get married so quickly? Is your wife pregnant?'

Angel put her hand on her launcher, but Kai put his arm around her, helping her through to the waiting car.

He spoke Russian to the driver who immediately got on the phone. Within minutes the police arrived.

'The polive are here because they insulted my namy by insinuating things. And my grandfather is very influential over here. Hence the quick response by the police.' Kai explained into Angel's ear as they drove off.

'You mean influential as in roch. Don't you?' she asked with a grin. 'Thats what it normally means.'

'I don't think there is any other meaning.' said Kai, looking at her.

'What?' she asked after a few minutes. 'Kai stop it.' she laughed, tapping his cheek with her hand.

'Aren't I allowed to stare at my beautiful wife?' he asked with feigned shock.

'Not id it creeps her out.' she said, kissing his cheek. 'Boris lives quite a way from the airport doesn't he?' she asked, feigning ignorance.

'Yes, he does.' Said Kai, looking out the same window as her.

Another fifteen minutes went by and they chatted comfortably about silly things in the back as the car drove onwards.

The driver suddenly spoke in russian and Kai answered him. 'We're here.' he said, pointing outside.

'Oh wow.' Said Angel, faking her shock. 'It looks lovely.'

'Yes.' Said Kai, trying not to laugh. 'Boris was very kind to let us stay here for a while.'

The door was opened and Angel stepped out, waiting as Kai got out. 'That's a lot of steps.' she laughed.

They followed the driver up the steps and into the building, Angel looking round her at everything, kai laughing at her expressions.

The driver stopped suddenly at a door and knocked on it, going in without waiting for permission.

Angel went to follow but Kai held her back. 'He has to come out and greet us.' he whispered. 'It's lucky or something.'

'Kai!' came Boris's voice. 'How are you?' he asked, coming out of the room. 'And who is this charming lady?'

'This is my wife, Angel Hiwatari.' Said Kai, putting an arm around her, 'She can't speak Russian yet.' he added.

'Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us stay here.' She said nicely.

'Oh that was no problem at all.' Said Boris smiling. 'I think that you would like to freshen up, yes?'

'If it is at all possible, Boris.' Said Kai calmly.

'One of my maids will show you to your room and I will see you at dinner.' Boris said, walking back into the room.

When they were safely in their room, Angel shivered and Kai looked at her. 'Don't tell me you're cold.' he said.

'No, Boris just gives me the creeps.' she said quietly. 'Did you notice the cameras every where?' she asked sitting on the bed.

'Yes,' said Kai thoughtfully. 'Too many of them.' he sat next to her. 'They aren't our problem though.' He said, hugging her.

'It's nice to be alone for a change, isnt it.' Angel said, smiling at him.

'Yes it is.' Said Kai, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. 'Very nice.'

'Fancy a shower?' Angel asked, standing up and undressing.

'Definitely.' he said following her into the bathroom. Undressed.

At dinner, Angel listened as Kai and Boris talked about things, when Boris looked at her.

'And you Mrs Hiwarari. What do you plan to do?' he asked.

'Well,' she said looking at Kai. 'I was hoping I could finish my education.' She saw the approval in Kai's face.

'Pardon my asking, but, how old are you?' Boris asked.

'It is almost my eighteenth birthday.' she responded.

'I wish to do the same really but my Grandfather is most stubborn sometimes.' Said Kai, smiling at her.

'Yes, but he is very generous.' Said Boris.

There was a knock at the dining room door and a servant came in. 'Sir, one Gin, to see you.' he said. Angel kept her surprise hidden. Such a bold move, coming here.

'Bring him here, he can eat as we talk.' replied Boris.

Gin was escorted in a few moments later and shown to his seat.

'Thank you for having me.' he said to Boris, nodding at him. 'Nice to see you Mr and Mrs Hiwatari.' he said, smiling at them.

'Gin of the Gale isn't it?' Said Kai, taking a sip of his drink. 'Didn't you used to be an Eagle?'

'One of those ruthless gangs?' Said Angel, acting shocked.

'I'm afraid so.' Said Gin. 'But I was working.'

'Ah I see.' Said Boris, leaning back. 'What was it you came here for if not work?' he teased.

'I came on Mr Dickenson's behalf.' Gin said finishing his food quickly. 'Regrettably he has to work or he would have come himself.' he said.

'Ah I said.' Boris repeated, 'So where is your tag-a-long partner?' he asked maliciously.

'Raven is working with Mr Dickenson at the moment.' Gin replied, stressing the name. 'She is not my partner.'

'She is in training then?' Angel asked, her hand on Kai's arm. 'I wish I could work for Mr Dickenson.'

'It sounds like a tough job sweetheart.' he said, putting his arm around her.

'Like being married to you?' she said, smiling as the whole table erupted into laughter.

'More like your shopping bills.' he said, winking at her.

'That's so mean.' Said Gin. 'How could you say that about your wife?'

'It's our way of giving affection.' Said Kai.

'Isn't it lovely to see this sort of thing?' Boris asked gin. 'Couples are so odd these days.'

'Yes sir.' Gin replied. 'If we may go talk somewhere private, Sir?'

'Of course.' Boris smiled. 'Follow me to my study.'

The pair left, leaving Angel and Kai alone.

'Leopold,' Angel said mentally, closing her eyes. 'Keep an eye on my brother for me. I don't trust Boris.'

'Are you ok Angel?' Kai asked, putting his hand on her arm.

'I'm fine.' she smiled. 'Just a bit tired.' She put her head on his shoulder. 'How about you?'

'Tired.' he said simply.'Too much travelling and not enough sleep.' he added. Kissing her, he pulled her onto his lap.

'Shall we retire for the evening, Mr Hiwatari?' she asked, her eyes sparkling.

'I believe that's best.' he replied standing up. 'Let's go.'

At about three a.m. Leopold came spinning unto the room.

'He's disappeared. Gin's disappeared!' he shouted.

Angel was up in a shotm grabbing her cloak and her phone.

'What's wrong?' asked a groggy Kai. 'Is there trouble?'

'My brother's disappeared.' she replied. 'If I'm not back by breakfast call Mr Dickenson.' She said, kissing him.'

'Be careful.' he said giving her another kiss. 'Go find him.'

Angel opened their bedroom door quietly and creeped out into the corridor, sticking to the shadows and avoiding cameras.

'Where was Gin last seen?' she asked Leopold.

'In the grounds.' he answered. 'Metal-Drigger was not happy about something.'

'That's not unusual.' she said to herself.

She froze as a figure appeared in the doorway at the end of the corridor.

'Oh look, it's the tag-a-long agent.' Said Boris's voice.

Angel kept quiet thinking about her options. 'Where's Gin?' she asked finally, looking at the figure.

'How should I know.' Said Boris, walking towards her.

'He left with you. I was watching.' She said, pulling out her launcher.

'Ah. _That_ Gin.' said Boris, stopping. 'I'm afraid I can't tell you where he is.'

Another person grabbed her from behind and made her jump.

'Go to Mr Dickenson!' Angel shouted at Leopold, who promptly disappeared. 'Now you're in even more trouble.' She smirked.

'Who on earth would believe a Bit-Beast?' he smiled. 'Take her down and put her with the other one.'

For the second time in less than a month, Angel felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

Kai woke up in the morning and checked to see if Angel had come back. She hadn't and Leopold had not come to get him either.

He picked up his phone and diallad Mr Dickenson.

'Mr Dickenson speaking, how can I help?'

'This is Kai Hiwatari.' Said Kai calmly even though his fists were clenched. 'I was wondering if either Gin or Angel had called.'

'No.' Said Mr Dickenson, his voice thoughtful. 'But I do have a very agitated Leopold here.'

'That is interesting.' Said Kai jumping out of bed.

'Indeed. He is only sent here to warn me fo trouble or a trap. In this case I believe its both.'

'How should I proceed?' Kai asked slowly, getting dressed.

'Go and search for your wife. Then go to the police and say you think she's been kidnapped.'

'The police?' said Kai, shocked. 'That's very drastic.'

'It's our emergency plan.' Mr Dickenson said, 'if you want your wife back.'

'Voltaire can help.' Said Kai. 'Angel is essentially his granddaughter now. Could you arrange for Tyson, Ray and Max to come here as well?'

'Of course. Anyone else?' Mr Dickenson asked.

'Who ever you think is necessary.' said Kai. 'I need her back.'

Angel woke up in a dark room, her cloak was still on but her launcher had been taken away.

'Gin?' she called quietly. 'Are you here?'

'Angel?' he said from behind her. 'You're awake.' He hugged her, making her jump. 'I was really worried.'

A door opened nearby and they stiffened.

'Bring the girl.' Came Boris's cold voice.

The cell door opened and the guard came in holdning a torch, he grabbed Angel by the arm and pulled her up.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked, hitting him, trying to escape, but another guard grabbed her other arm.

They walked through the door that Boris had walked through and Gin heard it shut.

He hugged himself as he heard Angel's scream of protest turn into one of pain.

'Angel.' he breathed as she stopped, then started to scream again.

Inside the room, Angel had been put on a wall and had Bey-Blades cut her from all different angles but she refused to give in.

'Answer me!' Boris said calmly, his arms crossed.

She stared at him defiantly and stood there as some more blades came her way.

Angel ignored the pain and just stood there until she finally collapsed from her injuries.

I dont mind if the review are good or bad but this is just to see if i should keep going or not ..... theres plenty where this came from

p.s. this is the first fanfic ive uploaded xD  
thank you for the reviews i have already and im sorry if im an irregular uploader xD


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any Oc's are copyrighted to me and may feel the need to appear in other fics of mine.  
Now if you'll excuse me i have Kai tied up to a chair xD  
**  
**

**The calm before the storm.  
**

The police man walked up to Kai and shook his head. 'I'm sorry Mr Hiwatari. There's no sign of her anywhere.' He said in russian.

'That's ridiculous.' Said Kai angrily. 'She can't have left the country so quickly without her passport or money or clothes.' His nerves were starting to take a toll on him.

Voltaire put a hand on his shoulder. 'What my grandson is trying to say is that Angel cannot have disappeared into thin air.'

'Mr Hiwatari. I assure you, we've looked everywhere.'

'Well she isn't with me!' Said Kai and he stormed off.

'You can't just explode Kai.' Voltaire stated, catching up with him. 'I know it's been two days but you need sleep.'

'Kai.' called Tyson, reappearing in the doorway with Max and Ray. 'You rang?' he said, smiling.

'Turning to Voltaire, Kai said, 'I'll sleep when I have my wife safe and sound.'

Voltaire walked off, muttering to himself as the three reached him and Kai told them what had happened.

'Knowing my sister, she's probably complaining.' Said Tyson, trying to lighten the mood. 'What does Leo say?'

Kai took Leopold out of his pocket and the three gasped. He was shaking a lot and that was bad. He was always spinning.

'The only thing he can tell me is that she is in pain.' He said quickly. 'And that Gin is in a room nearby.'

Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder. 'I'm sure she's ok.'

'And i'm sure that who ever's done this is gonna pay.' Said kai dangerously. 'No one touches my wife and gets away with it.'

'I have her!' Said Leo suddenly, leaping out of Kai's hand. 'Follow me, quickly and quietly.' He spun off through the house until he reached a wall. 'Through here.'

Kai pushed and the wall slid inwards, revealing a secret passageway.

'Lead the way.' Said Kai, following Leopold down the corridor, the other three quick on his heels.

As they approached the next door the sounds of a dozen Bey-blades could be heard and then a scream.

'I'll go and get the police.' Said Max, running off.

A few minutes later he returned with about five officers behind him, all with their torches out, just in time for another scream to be heard from inside.

Kai paled and almost collapsed as he thought of all the things that could be going on in the room.

Then, the door was open and the Police charged in, shouting orders at the people in the room.

Kai followed Leopold inside, and was almost stepping on him in his eagerness to find Angel.

'Through here.' Said Leopold, stopping at another door.

Kai opened it and stared in horror at the sight of Angel, bleeding from scratches all over her body, laying on the floor.

'I need someone in here!' he shouted, kneeling down next to her. 'Angel honey wake up, it's me, Kai.' He moved her hair from her face, noticing all the damage. 'Angel, please wake up.'

The paramedics came in and put her on a stretcher, taking her back through the room, behind another stretcher.

He looked at the second stretcher and saw Gin, almost as badly beaten.

Outside the press was going crazy as the two were put in seperate ambulances, Tyson going with Gin and Kai with Angel, to the nearest hospital.

Angel fell in and out of consiousness as her wounds were treated and bandaged up.

She was aware once of a heated argument going on but was unable to tell them to be quiet and let her rest.

When she woke up again, Kai was asleep next to her in a chair, his hand on her bed.

Very painfully she moved her arm and stroked Kai's grey hair, feeling the softness even through her bandages.

He woke up as her fingers moved from his hair to his cheek.

'Angel?' he said sleepily. 'Is that you?'

'Who else would it be?' she asked, her voice cracking from no use.

He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and smiled.

'I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried.' he said, taking her hand in his. 'Gin's been awake for a while now.'

'He's ok?' she asked, when Kai nodded, she sighed. 'Good.'

'Apparently you wouldn't tell who ever it was what they wanted to hear.' Said Kai, beaming at her. 'Who was it?'

'I can't remember.' She said as the door opened and Mr D came in. 'I just can't.' Kai hugged her carefully.

'May I have a quick word in private?' Said Mr D, looking at Kai. 'You already know I shan't harm your wife Kai.'

'I'm not leaving her alone again.' Said Kai defiantly.'

'Very well.' Said Mr D. 'Angel, when you're recovered you will only have one thing to do job-wise. Remain a Shark.' He breathed for a second then carried on. 'This is for me to make sure you do not disobey orders or interfere until I give you another job.'

'Yes sir,' Angel said quietly. 'I understand completely.'

'Good. I shall see you when you're feeling better.' he walked out, gancing at Kai as he left, shutting the door.

A week later, Angel sat in the Shark office on her first day back, when Kai came in, looking furious.

Shutting and locking the door after him, she stood behind him, arms around his waist.

'What's wrong?' she asked, sitting in on his lap.

'You.' He said looking at her. 'You've lost your edge. The Angel I married would have fought Mr D's decision, not sit there and take another beating.' he looked away from her as though he was disgusted.

She stood up from his lap and looked at him. 'What are you saying? That you don't love me just because I've changed one little bit?' She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

He looked at her, shocked at what she had accused him of.

'That's not it at all.' he said, standing up.

'Then tell me what "it" is then.' She said, looking at him.

'I-' he sat down. 'I don't know any more.'

Angel stormed out, making the whole office quiet and Kai heard her shouting orders.

He opened the door and called her back into the office.

'Yes boss?' she said coldly, her arms crossed, launcher in her left hand. 'What did you want?'

'Sit.' he siad equally as cold, pointing at a chair.

'I'd rather stand.' she said defiantly.

'Ok fine.' He said, sitting down behind his desk. 'Your attitude lately is diabolical.' he began. 'It's not a good thing with you, so I'm suspending you from duty.'

'WHAT!' she yelled, looking at him. 'Fine, do what you want.' she said walking out again.

An hour later, Gin found her sitting in a tree, staring into space, holding her launcher still.

'Why aren't you with the Sharks?' he asked, looking at her. 'You aren't supposed to leave there.'

'Do you want revenge for what HE did to you?' she asked, ignoring his question.

'I've never thought about it.' He said. 'Why?'

'Apparently because of the incident, I've changed so much my own husband doesn't recognise me anymore.'

'You and Kai have an argument?' Gin asked.

'You could call it a super-nova.' She said, 'He suspended me from duty. I didn't even know he could.'

'What happened?' Gin asked, 'You two don't usually argue.'

'I've no idea.' Replied Angel. 'We just both snapped.'

'So what's this about revenge?' Gin asked, sitting down next to her. 'Mr D's gonna fire you for sure if you do anything.'

'But I'm one of his best agents.'

'You _were_ one of his best.' Said Gin. 'You should have waited for me to call for help.'

'Oh that's the thanks I get for saving you?' She jumped down and out of sight. Gin got straight on the phone.

Angel looked at Leopold. 'Let's go back to Russia.'

'You're upset. There's no chance.' he said, annoyed.

'I need to settle this.' She said. 'For my marriage.'

'Our marriage is fine.' Said Kai appearing in front of her.

'But you said I'd changed.' she said, crossing her arms.

'I did, but I was angry.' He said, hugging her. 'I'm sorry.'

Angel broke down then, crying into Kai's chest. 'So am I.'

'Do you remember who it was yet?' he asked when she stopped crying.

'It was Boris.' She sobbed. 'I remembered earlier.'

Kai was on the phone quickly. 'It's confirmed. Arrest him.' he said, then hung up. 'Gin wasn't sure so the police were on standby outside his house here.' Kai explained.

'Oh.' Said Angel quietly. 'What was he doing in Japan?'

'Conference with my Grandfather.' said Kai looking at her. 'Don't worry you won't have to testify. Voltaire's made sure of that.'

Angel kissed him as her pager went off. 'Everytime.' she muttered.

'You better go.' he said, putting her hood straight. 'Be careful.'

'Look whose talking.' She laughed. 'I'll be home after this.'

'Ok I'll be awake.' he said, starting to walk off. 'Things to do.'

When he looked back, Angel had disappeared into the trees.

**p.s. this is the first fanfic ive uploaded xD  
thank you for the reviews i have already and im sorry if im an irregular uploader xD Ok .... a VERY irregular uploader. I jusy have so many things going on right now.... I'll update when i can.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any Oc's are copyrighted to me and may feel the need to appear in other fics of mine.  
Now if you'll excuse me i have Kai tied up to a chair xD  
**  
**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Winter**

Angel jumped down in front of the BBA headquarters. She wasn't looking forward to what ever Mr D had in stall for her.

She walked in, nodding at the guard sat behind his desk.

'Evening Angel.' he said, looking up from the monitors.

'Bruce.' She said, calling the elevator. 'What mood's the boss in?' she asked as she waited.

'Good last I knew.' he replied. 'Muttering something about Russia and things finally coming to a close.'

The doors opened and Angel stepped in, pressig the top floor. Gin jumped in as the doors were closing.

'You too huh?' he said in way of greeting. 'Must be good.'

'If you say so Gin.' she answered, leaning against the side as the elevator ascended quickly.

They reached the top floor and stepped out, walking past the late night secretary in step. She looked up as they passed and buzzed them in.

'Ah my favourite duo. Said Mr D, turning away from the window. 'As prompt as ever I see.' He sat down as they approached his desk in silence. 'I have new assignments for the both of you. Important ones.' He looked Angel up and down.

'What might they be sir?' Gin asked, his face emotionless.

'Gin, I need you to go over to London for a few days. There's talk of a new talent there.' Said Mr D holding out the orders. 'If you can convince them tocome here for advanced training.'

'Of course, sir.' Gin replied, stepping back to look at the orders.

'Angel, you will be going to the nearest high school to check there. Undercover of course, as well as your duties as a Shark.'

'Yes sir.' she said taking her orders. 'When do I start?'

'In the morning. Everything has been provided. Your uniform is at your home and you will be going in as Angel Granger, not Hiwatari to keep you from being harassed or discovered.'

'Yes sir.' She said again, looking at her watch. 'Then if you will excuse me I have to be awake early.'

'Of course, off you go the pair of you.' he said, dismissing them both with a wave of his hand.

In the elevator, Angel thought about her orders and smiled.

'It's a good thing I'm smart.' She laughed, looking at Gin. 'Kai's going to be worried sick about the guys there.'

'Isn't Kai still in school?' Gin asked, a puzzled look on his face.

'Yeah, an all boys school.' She said looking at where hers was. 'Just happens to be near this one.' she laughed again.

'Knowing him he'll probably want to transfer you yours.' Gin said, his eyebrows raised. 'Just to be near you.'

'Probably.' she said. 'We aren't arguing anymore.' she said as the doors opened, revealing the lobby.

'You never do for long. One of you always gives in.' Gin smirked. 'Well I'm off to pack.' he said as they got outside.

'Good luck in London.' she called after his disappearing back.

A few minutes later she reached the estate and quickly got to hers and Kais rooms.

'That was quick.' Said Kai from his desk. 'New assignment?'

'Good one too.' she said, removing her cloak. 'Undercover in a school to scout for new talent.'

Kai looked up from his work. 'Which school?'

'The one near yours.' she said, looking in her closet. 'Wow their uniform is terrible.'

'I know.' he said, stretching. 'That's the homework done.' he sighed. 'Are you going to be Granger or Hiwatari?'

'Granger, so as not to draw attention.'

'Ok. Are you still a Shark?'

'Of course.'

'Oh good, well we'd better get some sleep.' he grinned.

The next morning, Angel walked into the school, aware of all the stares from her fellow students.

She was a senior and all the juniors looked at her, unsure of what to make of her.

'Excuse me.' said one, coming up to her. 'Aren't you with Kai Hiwatari?' he asked.

'That rumour again. He's my boyfriend, yes, but we aren't married.' she answered, smiling. Leopold chuckled from her pocket. 'Rumours these days are mostly false.'

'You must be pretty good with a Bey-Blade to be with Kai.' said a female senior.

'I'm,' she thought for a word. 'advanced, with one yes.'

The girl looked shocked. 'Can you prove it?' she smiled.

'If you like. Just not now. Maybe lunchtime if I had an opponent.' she said, looking round.

'Will I do?' came a familiar voice from behind. 'Heya Angel.'

'If it isn't the world champ.' she said, facing her younger brother. 'And in school for a change.'

'That's it you're on.' he said, laughing. 'Come on I'll show you around, sis.'

They fell into step and walked towards the office.

'Miss Granger?' asked the receptionist.

'Yes ma'am. Here is all my paperwork.'

'No need youre in the same class as Tyson for now.'

'Thank you.' she said nodding and followed Tyson to their class.

At lunchtime Angel found her way outside, people following her to see if she was bragging or not.

'There you are.' Tyson said, smiling. 'You ready?'

'Always.' She said, kneeling down and taking her launcher and Leopold out of her bag. 'Are you?'

'Like you need to ask.' he laughed, producing Dragoon. 'No fair using Leopold.' Tyson said shocked. 'He's too strong.'

'I don't have Wiroth with me.' Said Angel. 'Leopold's only at ten.'

'Ok fine, let's do this.' he said as the crowd gathered in a circle.

'Three, two, one. Let it RIP!' They shouted and Leo and Dragoon flew into the air, colliding with a large crash.

Angel took her stance, knowing her brothers fighting method very well after watching him for so long.

'And up.' she said, lifting her arm, Leo copying her. 'And down again.' Leo landed on Dragoon creating sparks.

'You've been training.' Said Tyson, smiling. 'Kai been helping?'

'We both know that I need no help.' she said. 'When you're with Leopold everything is natural.' The crowd gasped as they heard Leopolds name.

'Why havn't we battled before?' Tyson asked, Dragoon going into defence from Leopold's fierce attacks.

'There was no point.' Leopold circled round, attacking from behind. 'I never felt the need to enter the tournament.'

'Too scared you mean.' came a voice from the crowd.

'No.' she calmly replied. 'Who needs two Grangers in the competition when one is clearly enough.' she smiled. 'Stop toying with Dragoon Leo.'

'Just a bit longer.' he said to her. 'I'm having fun.'

Dragoon and Leopold circled again when quick as a flash, Dragoon was onto Leopold like glue, grinding away.

'No tricks up your sleeve?' Tyson laughed. 'C'mon sis. I know you. You're up to something.'

'Leo. Stealth attack.' Leopold disappeared, making the crowd gasp. 'Better?' she smirked. 'That's an old trick.'

Leopold kept grinding into Dragoon from all angles wearing him down slowly.

'Ok Leo, play times over. Metal Ice Claw.' Tyson gasped as Leopold Emerged from his blade and swiped Dragoon out.

The crowd was silent as Dragoon fell to the floor.

'You beat me.' Said Tyson, the shock on his face. 'No ones ever beaten me.' he picked Dragoon up. 'Hey Kenny!'

Kenny emerged from the crowd. 'Not again Tyson!' he cried, snatching Dragoon off of the guy.

'Why so surprised?' came a voice from the crowd. 'Firstly, Tyson has always been hot headed and rash, and second, Angel's always been better than him.;

'Come out and say it to my face.' Tyson whirled taking in the crowd. 'Are you chicken?' A blade landed by his feet.

Kai emerged from the crowd slowly, his face solemn and his arms crossed. He was in his school uniform.

'Kai!' said Tyson, his eyes widening. 'What are you doing in my school?'

'I came to have lunch with my girl-friend.' he said, smiling at Angel. 'But you've disrupted that.' Dranzer flew to his hand.

Angel held out her hand and Leopold flew into it quickly.

'Let's go.' she siad, smiling at Kai, 'I'm starving.'

'Leopold takes a lot out of you that's why.' he said, coming over to her and wrapping his arm around her.

'Don't worry Tyson, I'll give you a re-match.' she said, walking off with Kai. 'I'll even give you a few tricks.'

Tha night Angel went and reported to Mr Dickenson who didn't say anything to her for the incident.

'What about any likely talent?' was all that he asked.

'None sir.' she said. 'Only Tyson at the moment but we know about him already.' she laughed.

'Ok off to the Sharks with you.' he dismissed her.

Ten minutes later she got to the hideout.

'The boss?' she asked of Three.

'In his office sir. Keeps wanting to see you.'

She walked up to the office, scanning the Sharks as she went.

'There you are.' He said when she walked through the door. 'I need your help with something.'

'Oh?' She asked, walking to his side of the desk. 'What's that?' she said, pointing at the roll on his desk.

'Plans for the Panther hideout.' he said, his voice full of glee. 'Lead Eagle gave me the go ahead.'

'Go ahead for what?' she raised an eyebrow at him.

'Our raid to capture the leader.' he said seriously. 'It seems he's in charge of the American Snakes.'

'That does help matters.' Angel said, clipping Leopold onto his launcher. 'When do we leave?' Leo was excited at this too.

'Soon,' said Kai. 'Go gather the men. I need to talk to them.'

She squeezed his shoulder with her hand as sge walked past him to the door.

Grabbing her suddenly, he kissed her, 'Be careful.'

'Look whose talking.' she smiled, her hand on the doorhandle.

'Tease.' he growled, letting her go. 'Get the men ready.'

'I am.' She smiled, her hood up. 'Sharks!' she called, 'get into rank. The boss wants a word.'

They formed up and right on que Kai appeared, looking solemn.

'Sharks, I have much delight in telling you about our raid on the Panthers.' They cheered for a few minutes before Angel held up her hand to quieten them. 'We will go in two groups.' he started,'one group will go from the ground, led by me and the other will go by rooftop, led by Number Two.' he smiled at her. 'Our goal is to capture the Panther Leader.' he said. 'Alive of course.'

The Sharks cheered and then walked off to their chores.

Three came running up the stairs. 'Is it true boss?'

Kai glared at him. 'Of course it's true. Why wouldn't it be?'

'No reason sir.' Said Three cowering from Kai's gaze.

'Form up.' Kai shouted again, his expression was as though he had finally made up his mind about something.

'Kai?' Angel asked quietly. 'What's with that face?'

'You'll see.' He said cryptically. 'Sharks, before we go I have an announcement to make.' He looked at the neat lines of Sharks and smiled. 'As some of you may know, I got married a few weeks ago. Well, it's about time you all met my wife.' He looked at Angel's shocked face. 'Now don't be shy dear, they all know you anyway.'

Angl sighed and reluctantly lowered her hood. 'Angel Hiwatari nice to meet you.' she said looking at them.

'You will all continue to treat her as my second. Not as my wife.' Kai said, his face set in a scowl. 'Now it's play time.' The Sharks stood motionless, waiting.

'Now even numbers with me, odd ones with the boss.' Shouted Angel, her hood once again up. 'I'll kill you later.' she said quietly to Kai as the groups seperated.

'Let's go.' Said Kai and the groups seperated, Kai's to the main door and Angel's to the roof, where they quietly made their way to the Panther's hideout.

A few minutes later, they spotted it and Angel motioned for her group to be quiet as they walked along the tiles.

_'Lookout ahead.'_ Leo warned. _'He needs to disappear quietly.'_

Angel held up her hand and the group stopped. Pulling out her launcher very quietly and loading Leopold onto it, she shot Leo at hi,. A second later he'd fallen onto the roof and Leo was back in her hand, still spinning loosely.

_'Kai says nice one. He was just going to do that.'_

When they reached the unconscious lookout, he was tied up and lowered to the floor where some of Kai's group took him and guarded him so he couldn't escape when he woke up.

With a quick gesture, the group went onto either side of the hideout so they could see the Panthers but were careful not to be seen.

'Tell Kai we're all in position.' Angel told Leo. 'Ready friend?'

_'Always.'_ he replied. _'Kai says two minutes.'_

Angel looked towards the main door and saw only Kai there, walking up to the door alone.

It was opened, and Angel recognised the Panther's second from before and smiled. It definitely was payback time.

_'Kai's playing the old "just-want-to-talk-to-your-boss" trick.' _Laughed Leopold. _'That's original. No imagination at all.'_

There was a flash and Angel saw Kai touch his cheek where a Bey-Blade had grazed it.

She heard Kai laugh then say something to the second.

_'Kai says one more minute.'_ Leopold said, suddenly serious.

Angel held up her hand and heard launchers being drawn, smiling to herself as she replaced Leopold onto his.

'We might have to use all our power.' She said to Leo. 'Ask Gun to tell Mr D for me please.'

_'They both say to be careful and to use it as a last resort.'_

Spotting Kai's signal, she stood up, holding out her launcher, smiling at the sounds of shock from the Panthers.

A Bey-Blade whistled past Angel's face and she hissed, looking down for the offending blader.

The Panthers leader smiled up at her. 'Got your attention now have I? Good. Let's Play.'

_'Kai says don't let him make you angry. Trust yourelf.'_

Angel smiled. 'No one goes for their leader, he's mine.' She said, jumping down. 'You'd better be a worthy opponent.'

'The worthiest, Mrs Hiwatart.' he said, trying to shock her.

'That's me.' She said, lowering her hood. 'Let's get this over with so I can go home already.' She snapped.

'But your husband is right outside.' Said the Panther.

'So?' Replied Angel, her hand on her launchers cord. 'Doesn't mean I don't want to go home and sleep.' she tolted her head. 'I don't think you have anyone you feel like that for.'

He launched his Bey-Blade at her with a snarl and it landed just in front of her as she launched Leopold in defense.

'How dare you say that to me.' He shouted as Kai appeared and leaned against the door. 'That guy married you for no reason.'

Angel laughed. 'Looks like I hit a nerve.' She looked over at Kai. 'Come here a second Kai.' He stood behind her, reading her mind.

'I married Angel because I love her and have done for over three years now.' he said, his arms tightning. 'So do not spout lies when you don't know the truth.' he kissed her cheek.

'Leopold hurry up and finish him will you?' she smiled.

_'Need to go to ten percent, he's strong.'_ Leo panted as he spun around the ground avoiding the enemy's blade.

'Go ahead.' Angel answered, pushing Kai away. 'I'll leave it to you to go up as you need to my friend.' Her hood was back up.

'Angel,' Said Kai, his voice strong. 'That's a dangerous choice of words when your boss hasn't given you permission.'

'Yes he did.' Said Angel looking at him. 'Just after we left. Gin knows as well because I asked him to ask the boss.'

_'Man this guy is strong. Twenty percent.'_ Said Leopold.

'Metal Ice Claw Leopold!' Angel shouted, swinging her arm downwards. 'Finish him off for good.'

She was starting to glow, which worried Kai a lot.

"At this rate," Kai thought to himself. "I'll lose her completely."

Leopold glowed again as he missed the attack, going up another ten percent this time, Angel's hair turned silver.

She laughed and moved her arms, Leopold copying her.

'There's no point Panther, you're sweating and that means you're getting tired. Am I right?'

'Actually I'm just getting started.' He said, smiling.

'Ah good, I haven't even started yet.' Angel growled. 'Leopold!'

Leopold glowed again and Angel's eyes changed colour from green to ice-blue.

Their movements became more synchronised and the Panthers leader looked really annoyed that he hadn't beaten her yet.

'What is it with you?' he asked, his Bey-Blade grinding up against Leopold. 'It's like your getting stronger.'

'That's because she is.' Kai said, standing up straighter. 'What you're up against is Leopold the Winter Bit-Beast. He and my wife have had a close bond for a while now. Before she met me.'

'Almost seven years now, right Leo?' Angel laughed. 'A long time.'

_'Sixty percent. This guy isn't giving an inch.'_

'No choice, we need to use our back up.' Said Angel.

_'What?! That's for emergencies and we will be gone for a while.'_

'It's happened before. Kai and the boss will understand.'

_'Fine, ok. Warn Kai first.'_ he growled. _'No one gets hurt.'_

Angel pulled Kai's head forward. 'Get everyone out. I love you.' she whispered, Kai's expression one of shock. 'Do it now.'

Lifting her arms, she glowed as did Leopold. Those Sharks that had seen this before, ran away from it, others following Kai's orders as he ordered Sharks and Panthers alike to run.

With one last look at her, Kai left and Angel sighed.

'Avalanche Leopold.' She said quietly, bringing her arms down. 'One hundred percent power.' The snow started to fall and with one mighty roar, the avalanche appeared, covering half the base in snow and ice.

Kai rushed forwards. 'Dranzer, free them, before they-' his eyes watered at the thought of Angel dying.

Dranzer spun forwards, melting the ice, eventually finding the four. The blades and bladers cold and still under the snow.

'That's why he's winter.' Kai said to no one important. 'Because he's the most dangerous.' he whispered.

He picked up Angel and hugged her to him, then with one hand took out his phone, dialling Gin's number quickly.

'Gin of the Gale.' he answered, sounding tired. 'Who's calling?'

'Gin it's Kai.' he breathed, carrying Angel away from the Panthers hideout. 'Angel used avalanche at one hundred percent.'

'Get her to Mr Dickenson. I'll be there soon.' he said calmly. 'It's a good job I'm back in the country.' he hung up.

Hurrying to Mr D's office, Dranzer on top, spinning to keep her warm, he arrived in record time.

Ignoring the security guard, he got into the lift and held her as it went up the shaft to the top floor. He looked at her, her hair slowly returning to normal as was her breathing.

'Mr Hiwatari?' came the voice of Gin as the doors opened without him realising. 'Kai?' he sounded worried.

'Gin, she hasn't woken up yet. This isn't normal.' They went through to Mr D's office where Kai explained what happened and also why Angel was in this state.

'Put her on the couch Kai.' Gin said, moving forward to help him, but Kai glared at him, so he backed off. 'Where is Leopold?' he asked.

'Right here.' Kai answered, taking him out of his pocket. 'Hasn't said a word since I found them.'

'He needs to go to the mountains.' said Mr D looking at Gin. 'If what Kai told us is correct, they have merged into one and need to be seperated for a while so they can seperate their minds.'

'They're in total synch with each other?' Asked Kai.

'Yes. To the point that they are one and the same.'

'Then let's seperate them,' Said Kai, grabbing Leopold.

'It might take a while for them to become two people agan.'

'As long as I get Angel back nothing else matters.'

'If that's the case, Gin please take Leopold to the mountain.'

'Yes sir.' Gin disappeared, leaving Kai and Mr D to watch Angel.

**Look i know this is all over the place but seriously i dont care because when i write im tired so just deal with it OK?  
thank you for the reviews i have already and im sorry if im an irregular uploader xD Ok .... a VERY irregular uploader. I jusy have so many things going on right now.... I'll update when i can. P.S. Look at me go twice in one day ive updated xD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any Oc's are copyrighted to me and may feel the need to appear in other fics of mine.  
Now if you'll excuse me i have Kai tied up to a chair xD  
**  
**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

*first off for this chapter I'd like to thank AoiNoKitsune for her inspiration with her image on Deviantart of Kai and Gou. It gave me instant inspiration for part of this chapter. Arigatou -Bows- *

Remembrance

Angel watched from the main box as Kai and Tyson battled it out for the championship yet again.

'Why is Hiro doing nothing sir?' She asked curiously. 'I mean he should thrown in the towel or something.' Leopold agreed.

'Because Raven,' Said Mr D thoughtfully. 'Tyson will not listen to him. He is too lost in his match against Kai. Look how the two react to each other's attacks.' he said with a sigh. 'Incredible.'

A few minutes later the battle ended and Angel excused herself to go make sure Kai was ok. 'He's going to be in such a mood.' she sighed.

''Raven, don't get too attached to your job.' Mr D said before she left.

'Too late boss. I'm already in love with the job.' She smiled and left to find Kai. 'Where is he?' she asked Leopold quietly.

_'Walking out of the stadium. Dranzer says he's wondering where you are when he needs you.' _Leopold said. _'He isn't happy.'_

'Of course he isn't. That's the third time Tyson's beaten him.' She said as she ran. 'I'd be annoyed as well. Tell him to stop.'

Reaching the exit, she saw a slowly walking Kai. He turned and looked at her as she ran up to him.

'Where've you been?' he asked, tiredly. 'Why do you never appear when I need you? It's really annoying.'

'Not all of us are allowed in the championships you know.' she snapped. 'Some of us have work to do.' She crossed her arms.

'Well some of us don't like kissing our boss's butts.' said Kai angrily. 'Some people pay attention to those they like.'

'Then why did I tell you I like you? Or that I work for Mr D?' she stopped, sparks in her eyes. 'Why did I even go out with you?'

Kai's eyes widened at her words and he took a step forward. 'I'm sorry.' he said hugging her. 'I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you.' He felt her arms around him and tightened his. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm the one who should apologise.' she sobbed making his chest damp with tears. 'I shouldn't have said what I did. It was mean.'

They stood there in the sun, arms around each other, both wishing they could stay like it.

A few years later on Kai stood in the shopping district, his hand being held firmly by a young boy of about two years old.

'What's your mother doing now?' he asked looking for a sign of Angel. 'Always in troble is your mother.' The little boy giggled. 'Don't worry Gou, you won't find it funny when you're older.' Kai added, picking him up.

'There you are.' Angel said, running up to them. 'I look away for a second and you disappear.' Gou smiled at her.

'Let's go home shall we?' Said Kai, lifting Gou into a more comfortable position on his hip.

'Definitely.' Smiled Angel, hooking her arm around Kai's free one. 'Before we get found again.'

'Like the last time? When you called my name out loudly?' he lifted an eyebrow at her. 'Or when Gou walked off and you were calling for him all over the place?' he shuddered.

Angel's pager went off and they both sighed. 'Boss needs me.'

'I gathered.' Said Kai. 'Havn't you told him you're overworked?'

'Can't too busy.' She said taking Gou from him. 'I'm sorry baby, Mommy has to go work, ok? Now, be a good boy for Daddy and Grampa.' She kissed his forehead. 'I love you.' She looked at Kai. 'Both of you.' She kissed Kai quickly, handed over Gou and disappeared into the crowd.

'Yep, lots of trouble.' Kai sighed. 'Come on, let's get you home.'

Gou was asleep as Kai looked over his shoulder to where Angel had disappeared.

Angel woke up on a couch. She was shivering and didn't know where she was.

'Hello?' she called in case someone could hear her.

'Angel?' came a familiar, sleepy voice. 'You're awake. Good.'

Kai's head came into view and she smiled. 'What happened?' She looked around her. 'Where's Gou?'

'Gou?' said Mr D, suddenly coming into view. 'Who on Earth is Gou dear child?'

'He's our son.' She said, looking at Kai. 'You took him home after I got called here. Didn't you?'

'Angel, that was all a dream.' Kai said, stroking her hair. 'You've been asleep for two days. You must have dreamt.'

'But it felt so real.' Angel said, sitting up. 'When I looked at our son all I saw was memories of him growing up.'

Kai hugged her. 'It was just a dream Angel.' She clung onto him tightly. 'Don't worry about it.' She fell asleep again as he held her. 'Come back to me Angel.' he whispered.

She was watching Gou in his championship tournament. He was fifteen years old. The same age Kai was in his last tournament against Tyson.

Standing next to Mr D, she saw Gou's opponent appearing. It was his cousing Mokoto. Tyson's son.

The pair looked so like their fathers it was like watching Kai and Tyson all over again.

'Angel, ma'am.' Said a voice from behind. 'Mr Hiwatari has left his office without warning.'

'Is that right?' she said without looking at the voice. 'Leo?'

_'He's found Tyson.'_ Leopold said lazily. _'They both have their blades.' _ He chuckled.

'They never give up do they Leo.' Angel laughed. 'Go and stop them.' She said to the voice. 'They'll miss the final if they aren't careful.'

'Yes, Mrs Hiwatari.' Said the voice, and the door shut.

'Looks evenly matched, eh boss?' she sighed, looking at Mr D. 'I;m not being biased as they're both my family after all.'

'Just like their fathers.' Mr D thought aloud, then smiled at Angel. 'Where's your daughter?'

'That bundle of energy is with her Grandpa Granger.' Angel replied. 'Her training goes on.'

'But she's only ten years old.' Mr D said confused. 'Isn't she at school?'

Angel stood in the BBA Headquarters, her hood up and her cloak hiding all of her. A sign that she was agitated.

'Boss, this isn't funny.' She said calmly to a young looking Mr D. 'Why do I have to keep an eye on them?'

'Because I'm asking you to.' he said calmly. 'Besides you will meet a lot of interesting Bladers.' He handed her her orders. 'Come back tomorrow to meet them.'

The next day, Angel stood quietly behind Mr D's desk as firsr Ray and then Max arrived.

Ray's obvious chinese nature made him stand out. He was a part of the White Tigers X. The most famous team in China. His dark hair was tied up all the way down his back making it look like a tail and his cat-like eyes made her stare.

'You must be Raven.' he said, shaking her hand. 'I'm Ray. Do you know why we're here?' he asked.

'Wait for the others.' she said quietly. 'Be patient.'

Ray smiled as Max arrived, his smile stuck on his face as he introduced himself, blonde hair annoying her.

Then they waited for the last two to arrive. Max and Ray talked comfortably as Angel checked her watch every few minutes.

Eventually the door opened and Kai strolled in. Angel was hit by an emotion that almost made her head feel warm.

He looked at her and scowled. 'What are you doing here?'

'Wait for the last person and you'll find out. Talk with these two. It shouldn't be long now.'

Kai sat down with a 'Hmph.' and closed his eyes.

'I'm here!' came a voice from outside and a few seconds later the doors burst open and Tyson appeared in the doorway, panting and sweating and running.

Kai and Angel groaned at the same time. 'Ray, Max, Kai. This is Tyson.' Said Angel going over to the secretary. 'We're all here. 'Please inform Mr Dickenson.'

'Right away Raven.' she said, picking up the phone. After a quick conversation, she hung up. 'His driver says that there is a bit of traffic but they should be here soon.'

'Ok.' said Angel, and shut the door. 'He's almost here.'

Kai sighed and looked at her. 'Why is your name Raven?' he asked, frowning. 'Why are you looking after us?'

'Because I'm keeping you AND my secret identity safe.' she said answering his questions. 'Is that a problem?'

Kai crossed his arms and turned his head away. 'No.' he said calmly.

The scene changed and she was on the mountain, looking for Leopold. She needed to talk to him.

_'You called?'_ he said quietly, appearing in front of her.

'Loeopold.' She sighed, smiling. 'Can I ask you a question?'

_'Of course.'_ he replied. Staying where he was.

'Will you be my Bit-Beast?' she asked, bowing her head.

_'Why do you ask?'_ he asked, coming closer.

'Because I believe we are great friends and we can become even greater friends if we're together.'

_'That is the real reason?' _He asked quietly.

'Of course. What other reason would there be?'

_'No reason.'_ he said. _'This will hurt a bit.'_ he touched her arm and Angel felt pain and then blacked out.

When she woke up, an ice scar was on her arm and Leopold had disappeared into the Bey-Blade on the floor.

TADA new chapter BUT i cant write anymore until my hand heals up atm i cant bend my middle finger in my right hand and im right handed. SORRY. I'll try and update soon.


End file.
